On the Virge
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: Emma Swan is an aspiring filmmaker struggling to get a job in Hollywood. When she lands an editing position at a porn production studio and has to collaborate with the director, Killian Jones, she realizes it's definitely more than she bargained for. Based on the movie, Finding Bliss. Contains obscene language and sexual humor. Captain Swan AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided to repost this story because I've done alot of proofreading to it since I first posted it. I was just starting out as a writer when I wrote this and I wanted to give this story another shot. The story itself is pretty much the same with some minor changes.**

* * *

Emma sighed as she paced back and forth, waiting impatiently as her friend, Ruby, thumbed through the pages of the screenplay, On the Virge, making notes of the parts she thought were funny. Emma stood in the kitchen holding a coffee mug, peering around the corner at her while she was trying not to seem too eager for her friend to finish.

Finally Ruby closed the pages of the screenplay and set it down on the coffee table.

"So, what do you think?"

Ruby's expressions remained unreadable for a moment before she answered. "It's even better than it was before."

"Oh really?!" Emma couldn't help but let her excitement take over her as she stepped from the kitchen to where Ruby was sitting and joined her on the couch.

"Yeah really, Emma." Ruby laughed at Emma's enthusiasm. "It's hilarious!" Her expressions faded a bit as she continued. "But you have written this thing over a hundred times and you are still the only one who's read it. You gotta get it out there, you know. You gotta get it read by someone who matters."

"I can't get anyone to return my calls, you know that."

"You have to network. You have to go out and play the game!"

Emma nodded with a frown on her face. She knew what she had to do but it was harder than she ever thought it would be.

"I moved here a month after you and I'm already working for Victor Whales, the hottest-"

"Exec in town," Emma interrupted as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Ruby replied, a little too proudly.

"Yeah, I know and that's different."

"Why?" Ruby asked, confused. "Because I wanna break into producing?"

"No. Because you're blowing him," Emma said sharply.

Ruby's eyes blew wide as her jaw dropped at the accusations.

Emma smirked at her friend because she knew she was right. "I could just make the movie myself. We could shoot it at a super low budget," Emma suggested as they both stood up, heading for the door.

"We?"

"You said yourself, it's a great script."

"Yeah, Emma, but be realistic. How are you going to afford camera, lights, crew, set... I mean you're broke?"

"I could sell my grandmother's engagement ring," Emma replied, holding up the diamond ring on her finger. Her aunt had passed the ring down to her after her grandmother died a few years ago.

Ruby looked at her, stunned. "That's a family heirloom! Your aunt would kill you!"

Emma shrugged. "Good artists make sacrifices for their dreams."

Ruby sighed at her as she opened the door. "Why don't you put your big dreams aside for a little while? You're twenty-four years old. Go on a date or something," Ruby said as she hugged her. "Good night, I'll talk to you later."

"Goodnight." Ruby walked out and Emma shut the door behind her.

Who was Emma kidding anyway? She couldn't deny the fact that she would love some romance in her life. She had graduated from film school months ago and had absolutely no luck landing a job. None that were related to her field anyway. And she tried everyone in the business. Their was even a famous filmmaker, Gary Marshall, who her professor had connections with, but she was only ever able to get a hold of his secretary.

The next day, she mailed her resumes to a few other companies who were looking for editors. It wasn't the job she wanted, but she thought if she could just get her foot in door of the film industry, she could have a better chance at becoming a film maker.

A week later, she received her mail, and entered her apartment, looking at the answering machine to see if there were any messages. She had gotten one... from her aunt. After she listened to her aunt telling her how much she loved her film script, she sat on the couch and sorted through her mail, which was nothing but overdue bills. She threw them on the coffee table, next to her Best Film Award, replicating a film reel, which she had won when she graduated from Dartmouth. As she sighed into her hands, trying to figure out how she was going to pay them all, the phone rang and she ran over to answer it a little to enthusiastically.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Emma Swan please?"

"This is her."

"How are you, Emma? This is William Smee, calling from Regina Mill's office. You answered our ad in the paper for the editing position."

Emma's eyes grew wide as she tried to answer but could barely get the word out of her mouth. "Yes."

"Regina was really impressed with your resume and would love to meet you asap."

"I can be there tomorrow," she managed, trying to contain her excitement.

The next day, she dressed in a black skirt and blazer over a light blue blouse. Her stomach was in knots as she pulled her hair back into a tight bun and slipped into black high heels. She drove in her yellow bug to the large studio of Grind Productions.

She walked into the glass doors and down the corridor where Smee showed her to Regina's office.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Emma exclaimed as she shook Regina's hand, who was sitting at her desk.

"You too," Regina said with a warm smile. "Please have a seat."

Emma sat in the chair across from her, bubbly and confident. "I just wanted to say how excited I am to meet you... and um as much as I would really like the opportunity to be an editor, what I really want to do is be a filmmaker."

Regina didn't look surprised, in fact she looked impressed so far. "Oh, I know. I saw your student film. It was very impressive."

"You watched it?" Emma asked, shocked. She sent it in with her resume, but she didn't think anyone would watch it, considering it was an editing position.

"I did," Regina nodded as she rested her elbow on the desk with her chin perched on her fist.

"Thank you so much," Emma said, not being able to sit still in her seat.

Regina was very calm and easy-going, holding a smile on her face a as she drank coffee out of her mug. "You just have this incredible female point of view. You're really going to be a plus on Killian's movie."

"Killian?"

"Killian Jones. The director you'll be working with."

"Oh." Emma tried to sound enthusiastic but she had no idea who Killian Jones was or what kind of movies he directed.

Regina could sense the uncertainty in her voice and arched a brow. "You've never heard of him?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm embarrassed to say that I haven't. How many films has he directed?"

"Oh... not that many lately. I'm going to say four this year."

Emma's eyes blew wide, impressed to say the least. "This year?! Wow, that's incredible. What's his best-known movie?"

Regina took a sip of her coffee as she spoke, causing her words to sound garbled. "Charlie's Anals."

"Charlie's Angels?" Emma asked for clarification. She thought she said something other than Angels at first but she must have heard wrong.

Regina laughed. "No, honey." This time, she said it with more pronunciation as she set her coffee mug down and grabbed a dvd copy of the movie from her desk and slid it in front of Emma. "Charlie's Anals."

A look of horror came across her face as she saw the cover of the movie. Her eyes searched around the room for further evidence, dizzy in shock at the pornographic posters that she hadn't noticed before.

Fuck.

What did she get herself into?

"This is... this is... um... I'm I'm I'm... this is a huge mistake..." Emma finally managed to get out the words as she tried to keep herself together. She wanted to scream and run away, never looking back. How in the world did this happen? Emma pulled out the newspaper ad with the job posting on it as she continued. "Because I answered this ad in the Daily Variety, which said 'up and coming production company seek self-starters for a challenging editing position'."

"Well, we are up and coming," Regina snickered.

Emma didn't find it one bit amusing though. "I didn't realize that this was a porn-"

"Ah ah. We do not use the p word here." Regina told her, pointing a finger at her as though she was offended by the word. "The p word is passé. It's adult entertainment." She leaned on the desk with her elbows as her expressions became more sincere. "Look, every applicant I've interviewed thinks it's a nine to five jack fest. I want someone with real film-making talent. You are a smart, young women with an accessible point of view that's invaluable if we're going to make it into the mainstream." Regina sat back in her chair again as she continued. "Don't get me wrong, nobody shoots sex better than Killian Jones. Trust me. But he's a little out of touch with his romantic side. And romance has what we need if we're going to pull in the female demographic and make it onto the big screen."

"It's going to be on the big screen?" Emma asked, swallowing thickly as she stood up. "Look, I've never even seen a porn-"

"Hey! No p word."

"Sorry, adult film."

"Fabulous. You'll have the fresh perspective we're in desperate need of." Regina picked up the movie off of the desk, throwing it to her and Emma caught it instinctively.

"Why don't you keep it overnight. Check it out and I want your answer first thing in the morning."

"Alright," she agreed, not actually intending to watch it or think about taking the job.

"Thanks, Emma."

She practically ran out the door and when she got inside of her car, she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"A porn company? God, I would loved to have seen your face. Little miss virgin lost in a bay of pigs," Ruby laughed.

"I'm not a virgin." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Uh, excuse me, but when a girl's genitalia become petrified, she's reclassified a virgin."

"Beats sleeping with my married boss," Emma snapped.

Ruby sighed. "That's getting tired. At least I'm willing to make a sacrifice for my art. Sound familiar? I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"So am I. You know, I should just take the job at the porn company, even edit my movie there." She said it, meaning it as a joke but it actually didn't sound like a bad idea once the words escaped her mouth. She could use all the equipment that she needed there to film her movie. All she had to do was take the job and work with the director and then she would sneak in at night when everyone was gone.

"What movie?" Ruby asked, confused.

Emma smiled mischievously.

* * *

"Hi, Emma. I'm going to be your tour guide here at Grind and I figured we'd start at the editing room. This way." Smee led her to the editing room as he told her about his job there. "I'm head of tech support. The tech guru if you need some technical help."

"Well, I haven't actually accepted the job yet," she said, looking around at the posters of provocatively dressed women on the walls.

"Right. Yes, I know. Of course." He opened the door and showed her the room. "This is just one of our small editing rooms," he said before he turned to look at her again. "Well I hope you take the job. It would be nice to have a pretty face like yours working here."

"Thanks," Emma smiled.

"One that doesn't have a freakishly large penis jammed into it." He practically hit himself over the head at his own words. "Oh god. I'm sorry that was terribly inappropriate. I didn't mean to say that to you."

Emma's jaw dropped, but then again, she really shouldn't be surprised that this was how they talked around here. "It's okay. Thank you for the tour but I should really get going, now." She turned around and started heading towards the door.

"Wait. At least let me show you sound stage."

"Sound stage?" Emma stopped dead in her tracks. This, she was intrigued by.

He led her to the room where he told her they recently shot glad-he-ate-her and she put her face in her hand, shaking her head.

"This actually used to be a warehouse until Regina took over and now it's one of the best sound stages in town. We've actually shot two-hundred movies here, alone."

Emma lifted her head up and nodded as Smee rambled on. She could definitely see herself filming her movie in that room as she took in the sight of all of the equipment.

After she went to Regina and accepted the job, Emma left the studio and called Ruby as she drove home. "This place has everything we need. Film stock, lighting, sound. It's perfect!" she shouted, a little too excitedly. "I'll edit the porno movies during the day and make my movie at night."

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught. If we shoot a few hours every night after everybody leaves the building, no one will ever know. We could wrap the movie in under a month."

* * *

The next day, Emma sat at the reading table, her hair pulled into a ponytail as she wore a pair of dark-framed glasses. There were two actors, Will and Merlin and a blonde actress, named Tina sitting across from her. Smee was sitting on one side of her and a red head on the other side. As they read their lines, she tried to take it all in. She still couldn't believe this was what she was doing now.

Smee asked her to read the stage directions and she was too embarrassed to get the words out.

"He grunts as he spread her wet..." Huh? She paused before she skipped to the next line. "He inserts his rock-hard cock... " Her cheeks were on fire as she blushed profusely and couldn't continue. "I'm just the editor, can she read them?" Emma asked, referring to Zelena, who looked back at her in confusion.

"Hi guys, Isaac's just finished the new draft of the scripts," Regina interrupted as she walked into the room, handing them all a copy of it. "I need all of you to have it memorized by Monday."

Emma scanned the pages, not understanding what any of the acronyms meant. "What's DP? Director of Photograhy?" she quietly asked Smee.

"Double penetration."

"What's double-? Oh..." Emma muttered, dumbfounded, as it dawned on her what it was. "Please tell me that ATM stands for Automated Teller Machine."

"It does," Smee told her as she took a sip of coffee from her mug. "It also stands for ass to mouth."

Emma spit out her coffee all over the table, getting some on herself. "Hot! The coffee's really hot," she sputtered as she spotted the coffee on her mouth and clothes with a napkin.

"I thought it was rather tepid, love." A thick British accent filled the room and she looked up to see who was speaking. Her jaw dropped at the sight of him. Dark hair, crystal blue eyes, chiseled jaw, covered by a perfect amount of stubble, delicious-looking lips. And he was wearing a tight, black t-shirt and dark, tight-fitting blue jeans. He was sex on a freaking stick to say the least. And she wasn't even the least bit jealous when Tina stood up and kissed his cheek to greet him. Nope, not at all.

"You must be my new editor?" he asked Emma, pulling her out of her trance.

"Oh yes, Killian, this is Emma, your new right hand," Regina told him.

"Brilliant. Nice to meet you, love," he said, flashing her a charming smile as he extended a hand to her over the table and she was still in a daze as she shook it.

"Hi," she said shyly, staring into those beautiful eyes of his.

"Lass, you don't want to be his right hand," Will teased as Killian released his grip on her hand.

"Maybe she does," Killian replied in a sultry voice, grinning smugly as he winked at her.

Her breath hitched as she blushed even more than she already was.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it. Have a good read," Regina said before she left and Isaac took a seat at the end of the table.

"Alright everyone, let's read that new scene," Killian told them as he took a seat opposite of Isaac.

Will and Zelena started reading the script and Killian sighed in his hands as they stumbled through their lines. The puns were awful, the words didn't flow from the actors and some of them they couldn't even pronounce. He slammed his fist on the table, not being able to listen to another word. "Oh bloody hell! This is a piece of sodding shit! Really? This is the best you could do, Isaac? A hard-attack? I mean how many times do I have to tell you, we're not making another wall-to-wall piece of crap?!" he yelled as he stood up with the script in his hand. "We're making a movie. A movie to play at a movie theater. Do you know the difference, Isaac?"

"Yeah. The viewer can't fast-forward to the fucking."

"Ah. That's funny," Killian said sarcastically as he tossed the papers into the garbage can.

Isaac scowled. "You just threw my scripts in the trash!"

"Yes, I did because you're fired."

Isaac stood up in shock. "Who the hell do you think you are Jones? Orson fucking Wells? Go fuck yourself. And fuck your little fantasy about making a real movie with this pathetic bunch of clowns."

As Isaac left, Killian grabbed another copy of the script and threw it at him.

Emma was just in awe of the whole thing. She couldn't figure out difference between a good and bad porn or that there even was one.

* * *

As she approached the editing room she'd be working in, she noticed that her name and title was on the door. She couldn't believe this was real and she had mixed feelings about the whole thing. She had landed a job in the film industry and had her own room to work in and then she would be able to work on her movie at night. On the other hand, this was not the type of job she had envisioned when she graduated from Dartmouth. Years of hard work, her head always in her books, instead of partying like the rest of her classmates. And what did she have to show for it? An award on her coffee table that meant absolutely nothing and her name on a door of a porn studio. How did this happen to her?

Emma opened the door and walked in as Smee followed behind her. "This is my editing room?" She asked him, surprised at how big it was.

"Pretty sweet, right?"

"Only the best for my new editor," Killian grinned as he walked into the room.

Her heart jumped as he came up from behind her and placed a hand on her back. She stepped away from his touch as she turned to face him.

"Smee, would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Of course, boss," Smee said as he left the room.

"Have a seat, love," Killian said as he motioned to the chair in front of him and leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms. "Regina showed me your student film... I loved it. Bloody brilliant. Especially the writing."

"Thank you," Emma smiled politely, her cheeks filling with pink as she gazed into his eyes.

He pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down facing her. "I have a proposition for you. You help me rewrite Isaac's piece of crap script and I will double your salary. What do say, Swan?"

Emma took off her glasses as she tried to process what he was offering her. This might put a kink in her plan because it would take up more of her time. "Well, Regina hired me as an editor."

"Aye. Now you're being promoted. You'll be my editor and my writer," he explained, smiling at her.

"I really don't think I'm going to have the time," she replied, amusement in her voice at this whole idea.

"No, listen, this could be a huge opportunity for you. I want this film to be released in an art house."

Emma gave a him snarky expression. "It's a movie about a bride who willingly gets gang-banged before her own wedding."

Killian chuckled and scratched a spot behind his ear as he stood up. "That is true. But good writing will legitimize it and get people to pay attention. But in the meantime, I need to make sure you can handle cutting hard-core," he said, handing her a rectangular black case.

"What's this?"

"That's the star of my movie, Bliss. It's a trial-run of her opening. Now think of that as a little test-drive for my editor."

"Fine. What's the test?" she asked, smiling coyly.

She immediately regretted even asking as her jaw dropped when she watched Bliss's movie after Killian had left. What the hell was she thinking, taking this job? And why did the director have to be so goddamn hot?

* * *

On Killian's way to work the next day, he stopped at a nearby coffee shop. His mind was reeling from the gorgeous blonde, with mesmerizing green eyes and soft, pink lips who was now his writer. He had come across many attractive women in the business, of course, but there was something different about her. An innocence that he rather enjoyed. And she didn't paw all over him like the rest of the women who worked for him.

After he ordered two cups of coffee and paid for them, he went into work and immediately headed for Emma's office. When he opened the door, he smirked as he found her watching Bliss's movie on her computer. He cleared his throat to get her attention and she turned around, a bit startled, and paused the movie. "Morning love. I got you some coffee," he said, handing it to her and she accepted it graciously.

"Thanks."

He took a seat on the couch against the wall and rested a foot to his knee as he stretched his arm across the edge of it in a comfortable position. "What do you think of Bliss?"

"She's something else," Emma sighed, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, she's a force of nature. A woman who's completely in touch with her sexuality, no excuses, no apologies. And you're going to be spending a lot of time with her." Killian stood up and pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here."

"What's this?" she asked, taking it reluctantly.

"Directions to my house. I'm having a party tomorrow night before our first day of shooting. I'd like for you to come up and get to know the talent as people, not just scary sex machines," he smirked.

"Thanks for asking, but I can't."

"Well, I'm not asking. I'm highly suggesting," he said before he backed out of the room, wagging his eyebrows at her and shut the door.

She swallowed hard. A party in a house full of porn stars? Maybe he was right, though. They were still people. Tina seemed pretty nice. Maybe she could get through it after-all. They weren't even the worst of her worries. It was the ridiculously attractive British man who she couldn't stop thinking about. And today he was dressed in a dark blue collared shirt, partially unbuttoned and showing off a provocative amount of his chest and thin hair as he wore a silver-chained necklace with pirate charms on it. She had to stop herself from drooling.

God, she was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Emma and Ruby held auditions in Emma's apartment for the main character of her movie, Katie. The first girl to read the script looked like she was twelve, maybe fourteen tops. The movie was no porn, but it was a romantic comedy definitely unsuitable for teens.

Emma sipped her coffee as she and Ruby watched the young girl read the lines from the script in her hands.

"Of course I have needs. But I'm not about to give my body over to some man who's only interested in me giving him a blow-"

"Okay!" Emma shot up her hands to stop the young girl from continuing. She couldn't listen to another word from this innocent girl. "Thank you so much! That's... that'll be all."

The girl frowned as Ruby showed her to the door and closed it behind her. She followed Emma into the kitchen with a clipboard that held the other auditions.

"How old was she?! Twelve?" Emma asked as she leaned against the counter.

"No," Ruby replied, looking at her bio and flashed Emma a look, indicating that she really didn't want to know the girl's age.

"How many girls do we have left?"

"Reading for Katie?... just one."

"That's it?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oye,' Emma sighed as she took a another sip of coffee. They heard a knock on the door and Ruby went to answer it.

Emma listened as she let the girl in.

"Brandy Bell, come in."

"I loved your script. It was so funny."

As the girl spoke, her voice was oddly familiar but Emma couldn't quite place a face to it. She peaked around the kitchen doorway and her eyes blew wide when she saw who was standing in her living room.

"Actually, I din't write it. The director did. Wait here and I'll go get her," Ruby said as she left the girl in the living room.

"Okay."

When Ruby walked into the kitchen, Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her out of sight.

"Owe! What's your problem?" Ruby asked, rubbing her arm.

"It's Tina!" Emma replied in a loud whisper.

Ruby shot her a confused look.

"She's a porn-star at Grind!"

"Wait a second, her real name is Brandy Bell and her porn name is Tina?"

"Just read her and get her out of here!"

"Okay." Ruby went back into the living room where Tina was waiting and after she read the script, Ruby showed her to the door. "Thank you for coming. We'll let you know after we've met with some more girls."

"Okay, great! Thank you!" Tina smiled brightly as she left.

Emma let out a long breath of relief as Ruby rejoined her. If Tina found out they were filming at Grind, their whole plan would be ruined.

"Now what are we going to do?" Emma sighed as they sat at the kitchen table.

"We'll just have to keep looking. We'll find someone."

"I hope so. I'm not going to settle on just anyone, even if it takes us longer to find the right person."

"Exactly. Hey, we should go the bar and get drunk tonight. Want to?"

"I can't. I have to go to a party that the director's hosting. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," Emma pleaded with her friend. "I don't really want to go by myself."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at her. "A party with a bunch of porn-stars?"

"Yeah. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I'll go. Anything for you, Emma," she sighed. "But you owe me."

"Yes absolutely! Thank you."

"So what are you wearing to this thing, anyway?"

"Uh... I'm not sure." The thought hadn't even entered her mind. "I'll probably just wear a sweater and jeans."

"We should dress up. It's a party. Dressing up is half the fun," Ruby said, flashing her a beaming smile.

"Yeah, but we're talking about porn-stars here. I mean, they're nude everyday at work, so dressing up for them is wearing a bikini."

"Come on, let's go find you something." Ruby stood up and grabbed Emma's hand, leading her to the bedroom.

Later that night, Emma put on a long dark blue, cotton sweater and a pair of black leggings that she settled on. She didn't plan on staying long so wearing a dress was unnecessary. Her hair fell over her shoulders in loose, golden curls and she wore a light amount of makeup as her and Ruby arrived at Killian's house. The address had led them to a large, white condo on the Pacific.

"Just do me a favor and ignore how handsome Killian is when you see him, okay?" He was ridiculously gorgeous but the guy was a cocky bastard and she didn't want her friend to get caught up with a perverted porn director. Ruby had enough issues when it came to men. "We're only staying for a few minutes."

"Okay," Ruby smiled, eyeing her curiously as they entered the house.

Emma was in awe as she walked onto the shiny, wooden floor, taking in the sight. There were exquisite paintings hanging from the chocolate-colored walls on one side of the living room, while the other side featured walls of glass that overlooked the ocean. The furniture was simple; a black leather love seat and sofa, a large flat screen tv and a rounded bar with a black marble, separating the living room and kitchen.

Most of the guests were actually dressed up while others were wearing bathing suits.

When they approached the bar, Ruby grabbed a martini.

"Hi, Emma. You made it!" Tina greeted her as she approached, wearing only a skimpy, blue bikini and holding a fruity drink. "Hey, don't I know you?" She asked, reverting her attention to Ruby.

Crap. They were hoping she didn't recognize her.

"Umm... No, I don't think so."

"Wait, did we do that strap-on scene with Will last week?"

"No," Ruby replied, wide-eyed at the question.

"Wait! You're that girl I auditioned for."

"Oh, right," Ruby answered nonchalantly.

Tina looked at Emma again, confused. "What is she doing here?"

"Ruby is my best friend. We went to film school together," Emma answered honestly. There was no harm in telling her that much.

"You have to read her script. It is so good," Tina smiled brightly, still thinking that Ruby wrote it.

"You really think so?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah! I mean, I know I'm not right to play Katie but what I wouldn't give to be in that movie."

Emma arched a brow. "You wanna be a real actress?"

Tina nodded. "It's been my dream since I was a kid."

"So then, why are you doing porn?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Because it's tough trying to make it in Hollywood. It's not like I'm going to do it forever and I have this hot body so it's like God telling me to do porn."

"You just have to believe in yourself," Emma told her with conviction.

"That's what my mom always tells me. Ooh that's my song. Gotta go. Bye!" Tina waved and left, dancing to the music that was playing.

"I'm going to find a bathroom," Emma said as she turned around and started towards the hall.

"Hurry!" Ruby called after her, looking around like she was scared for her life.

Emma walked down the hallway and opened a door to her right. She peaked her head in before she entered and shut the door behind her. It looked like a room that Killian used as a study. There was a desk and behind it was shelving on the wall and, as she approached it, she noticed a very old, expensive video camera. She admired it as she traced a finger around the outside of the lens. On an adjacent wall, there was a small, black table with trophies from awards that Killian had won. There was a particular one that was of a film reel. She picked it up and her jaw dropped as she looked at the name and realized everything that she had assumed about Killian was wrong. Just then, she heard the door open behind her and turned around.

"Well, it's about bloody time you got here, love," Killian said, flashing her a smile when he walked into the room holding a bottle of rum. His face fell when he saw what she was holding.

"Is this yours?" Emma asked, still stunned.

Killian's eyes grew dark as he looked down at the floor. "No, that's Killian Jonkowsky's."

"You're Killian Jonkowsky?' she asked, but already the answer. "The same Killian Jonkowsky that directed Mystic Harbor?'

He chuckled, looking up at her again. "You might be one of ten people who's actually seen that movie, lass."

Emma reached a hand to her heart with a twinkle in her eye. "I love that movie. It's full of so much nuance romanticism and social insights. It-"

"It's a pretentious piece of crap that couldn't pay my bloody phone bill," Killian interrupted. "But thanks for the compliment," he smiled weakly, taking a swig of rum.

"Art isn't about making profit. It's about making a human connection."

"Fuck art," he snapped sharply. "Porn is about making a human connection."

She looked at him intently and could see the pain and betrayal in his eyes that he tried to hide. She knew his whole Killian Jones, cocky porn director bravado was all a cover-up because he had been hurt in the past. She knew this because the look of someone with old, broken wounds was all too familiar to her. "How can you say that? Aren't you just romanticizing your cynicism?"

"You'll understand after a few months at Grind, believe me, love."

"I'm not going to be there that long," Emma shook her head.

He met her gaze, confused. "Than why'd you take the job?"

Emma didn't say anything, she just chewed on her bottom lip. If he found out that she was using his studio to make her movie, he would surely fire her.

"Come on, Swan, you can tell me," he told her with sincerity in his tone. "Why are you really working at Grind?"

She just stood there, staring at the floor.

"You're supposed to say 'to work alongside the great Killian Jones'. All that nuance romanticism crap." Killian took one last swig of his rum, threw his empty bottle onto the floor and headed for the door, giving her a broken smile. "Enjoy the party, love."

After he left the room, Emma went back to his living room, where Ruby was sitting on the couch with two actresses chatting at her about things she did not care to hear about. Emma swooped in and grabbed her hand, pulling her away.

"Thank god! Where were you?"

"Killian Jones is Killian Jonkowsky," Emma told her.

"Who?"

Killian Jonkowsky. Do you remember that amazing film that Gold showed at orientation, called Mystic Harbor?"

Ruby nodded. "Are you sure it's the same guy?"

"Yes."

"Emma, you made it!" Smee greeted her as he approached. "Who's your pretty friend? That's terribly tacky," he sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't want to say that you were pretty. Not that you're not pretty. " He rambled on nervously, shaking his head. "Someone, if you have a baseball bat, now would be the time-"

"William, this is my best friend, Ruby," Emma interrupted. "Ruby, William.

"Hi, I'm William."

"Hi William," Ruby smiled politely. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Hey, should we get going," Ruby asked Emma.

"Yes, of course. You guys should go. Emma, it's totally cool. I'm very used to rejection. That's why I sleep with hookers," Smee told them.

Emma and Ruby just looked at him in shock. "What?"

Smee nodded his head. "Yes, it's true. I lost my virginity to one and I've spent about five-hundred bucks a month ever since. And I can't believe I just said that... to both of you," He dropped his head and looked at the floor in shame.

"Well, I can totally relate. I lost my virginity to one of my best friends' step dad in high school and it's been a series of married assholes ever since," Ruby confessed.

Smee lifted his head and spoke with more confidence in his voice. "Really? Can I freshen you're drink up?"

"Sure," Ruby smiled.

"Emma, can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, why not?" Smee was actually their safest bet to having a semi-normal, decent conversation with at the party. Emma and Ruby stayed and engaged in friendly chatter for a while before they left.

* * *

The next few days, they held more auditions for the lead roles, Katie and Richard. After reading several people, they finally found the actors that they needed. Emma promptly printed the crew schedule and made other preparations for their first day of filming.

"Hi, Emma. How is your new job going?" Emma's aunt Ingrid asked her over the phone. Ingrid had adopted Emma when she was young after she had been abandoned by her parents as a baby and she never heard from them again.

"Its going well. I got promoted to script writer," Emma told her as she was in the kitchen drinking coffee the morning before their first day of filming. She had told her aunt that she had landed an editing job, she just didn't tell her it was at a porn production studio.

"That's great! And how's your movie going? Any reaction to the script?" And again, Emma had mentioned she was making the movie, she just hadn't mentioned that they had to sneak into a studio to make it.

"Actually, I'm pretty close to getting it made."

"Oh, Emma, I'm so excited for you."

Just then, Emma heard a knock on the door. "UPS!"

"Oh, I think I have a delivery. I'll have to call you back," Emma said before she hung up. She looked confused and couldn't recall ordering anything recently as she went over to open the door. Standing in front of her was a the UPS driver holding up a large gift basket with a wide, toothy grin plastered on his face. She looked at the contents in the basket and her jaw dropped to the floor, eyes blown wide. In the basket was an array of dildos, vibrator's, furry handcuffs and other toys she didn't the name of. She looked at the name on the card. It was from Killian. The driver winked at her as she took the basket reluctantly and went back into her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Where's Killian?!" Emma asked Smee as she stormed into the studio with the basket. She couldn't even hide the anger and embarrassment that she felt. "I can't believe he sent a basket of dildos into my apartment!"

"Shhh. What are you doing? It's the first day of filming Killian's movie," Smee whispered as Emma approached him outside of the room the movie was being filmed in. After she herd the bell ring, indicating that filming had ended, the actors came out of the room and one of them knocked into Emma, causing her to drop the basket onto the floor. She knelt down to pick up the items that fell out.

"Ah. I see you got my gift basket, love." Killian knelt down beside her to help her retrieve the dildos from the floor. He held up a large, purple one in front of her face and Emma sucked in a breath as she looked at it.

"Is our little Emma Swan all set for her first day at school?" he asked smugly.

As angry as Emma was, she couldn't speak or even breathe when she looked up and met his amazing blue eyes as he smiled wickedly at her.

She was finally able to snap out of it. "That's not funny," she managed.

Killian chuckled lightly as he stood up and brushed his hand along her back. "I'll check in with you later, love."

Later that day, she was in her editing room, working on Killian's movie. There were two computer screens in front of her, one to view the movie and the other to edit it. She opened the file and as the movie played, she could hear Killian giving instructions to Bliss. Emma froze a frame of Bliss's face and cropped her right eye for one shot and her mouth for another. Bliss had heavy makeup around her brown eyes and wore pink lip gloss and was aesthetically pleasing for part of the opening credits. Emma added the text and some of the scenes that included only the faces. When she was finished with that, she played it back and as she got past the credits, even after there was only music playing, she could still hear Killian's voice in her head and it did things to her.

As much as she hated him, she was still unbelievably attracted to him. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him. And that British accent giving sexual orders created goosebumps along her skin, the sound tugging at her stomach. The thought of him saying those dirty things to her set her skin on fire and sent a pool of heat in her belly.

 _Go ahead, Swan. Touch yourself. I know you want to._

Finding it hard to resist the urge, she could no longer ignore the voice in her head. She was sweating and her heart was pounding as her hand slowly crept down to her thigh.

Emma brought her fingers to her lips and looked behind her to make sure she was alone and that the door was closed. She closed her eyes and conjured an image of Killian, his hand sliding up her skirt and touching her.

 _Spread your legs for me, love._

Emma bit her bottom lip and hitched up her skirt, parting her thighs and ran her hand over her underwear. She was wet and aching as she circled a finger against the fabric.

 _You're so sexy, Emma._

She imagined it was Killian touching her as he knelt in front of her and pulled the fabric aside with his teeth, to lick her.

Emma let a soft moan escape her lips as she pictured his hot breath on her and she pulled her underwear to the side, sliding a finger into her slick opening.

 _That's right, Swan, touch yourself for me._

"Oh, god." She imagined him lapping at her folds as she spread her legs wider and lightly flicked her clit. She breathed heavily as she added another finger and imagined it was his fingers as he continued to fuck her with his tongue. Thrusting her hips into her touch, she fingered herself faster. Her heart was racing as her fingers moved, wondering what Killian's tongue would feel like on her flesh. She hadn't done this in a very long time but her ministrations, along with the picture of Killian between her legs and his voice in her ear were enough for her to come within minutes. As her orgasm took over, she cried out in pleasure, panting sporadically. Before she come down from her high and straighten her skirt out, she heard the door open and she struggled to take her hand out of her underwear, causing her to fall to the floor.

"How is it going in here, love?"


	4. Chapter 4

"How is it going in here, love?" Killian walked into Emma's editing room, hearing a thud and an "Oof!" It was dark, except for the light coming from the computer screens and she seemed to be struggling as he hurried to where she was laying on the floor. "You alright, Emma?" he asked, concerned, as he extended a hand to help her up. As she sat up, he could see from the light that she looked flustered and her cheeks were pink.

"I'm fine!" Her voice was wrecked as she spoke and she quickly stood up on her own and ran out the door. He looked at the movie on the computer screen playing and quickly put the pieces together. That a girl, Swan, he thought as he smirked and walked out of the room.

* * *

Emma felt pathetic. How did she let a guy like Killian get to her so much? She shuddered at the thought of him and how many women he's probably been with. She could never be with a guy like that. He may have been a different person before, but whatever happened to him changed him. And whoever he was, he was not a person she wanted to get to know. She just had to get through this month of filming and then she would never have to see him again.

After everyone had left the studio, Emma was back in the editing room as she heard a knock on the back door.

"Hey, Emma! Around the back!"

Emma got up and ran out of the room to the back door to let Ruby, the actors and crew members in for her movie. The crew set up all of the equipment and props in the sound room and started filming. As she and Ruby sat and watched, everything went smoothly.

"And cut! That was awesome!" Emma cheered as they finished their first day of filming.

The next few days went by quickly as Emma worked on Killian's movie during the day and then filmed at night, pretty much only eating and sleeping in between. She was exhausted by the time Friday came around.

They had just finished setting everything up and with the lights dimmed and adjusted, they were ready to film. It was a bedroom scene and the actors who played Katie and Richard took there places, sitting on the mattress.

"Action!" Ruby called, but before anyone could move, the lights went back on.

"And cut."

Everyone, except for Emma turned to see who had spoken. She already knew from the familiar voice who it was. She dropped her face into her hands as she sighed.

It was Killian standing at the door with coffee and a bag of doughnuts in his hands.

"And here I thought I would surprise you, Swan," he said, disappointed and a bit angry.

* * *

"I have to admit, Emma. I am impressed by your... ooh, what is that word I'm looking for?" Regina asked her as she sat at her desk with Killian standing beside her. Emma was sitting on the other side, cursing herself for getting caught.

"Gull?... Audacity?..." Killian offered.

"How about perseverance?" Emma asked, shrugging.

"Nahh," Regina and Killian replied together.

"Unfortunately for you, honey, I run a business, not a film school. You are so lucky I'm not going to fire your sneaky ass. Wanna know why?" Regina asked her, lifting a scolding eyebrow.

"Because you know how hard it is to be a woman in this business?" Emma tried.

Regina and Killian both looked at each other and laughed. "That's a good one, but no. Because you're going to rewrite Killian's movie... gratis," Regina told her.

"That means for free," Killian smiled sarcastically as Emma nodded, accepting her punishment. She was just relieved that she wasn't getting fired. She still needed the money from her job as editor to pay rent.

"Oh and one more thing... from now on, you pay for your own film stock."

"I can't afford to pay for my own fff-" wait what? Emma's lips slowly formed into a wide grin as she realized what Regina was telling her. "You're going to let me shoot my movie here?"

Regina looked away, with a small smile curving the corner of her lips. "You've got three weeks."

"Thank you so much!" Emma cried out excitedly.

After she went outside, she found Ruby still waiting for her and told her the news.

"At least we won't have to sneak our actors in and out, right?"

Ruby was not as optimistic. "What actors? The ones who ran like the wind the second they realized this was a porn studio?"

Emma immediately frowned as she started to panic, trying to figure out how they were going to finish in three weeks when they had to find new actors. "How did they find out?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was the butt plug Angie sat on," Ruby sighed.

Just then, they heard a car horn and turned their attention to the parking lot in front of them.

"Hey!" Tina got out of the car as Will and Zelena sat in the back seat of the white convertible with the top pulled down. Emma had never been so happy to see them. She smiled mischievously at Ruby, who shot Emma a confused look as she walked over to Tina. She knew that Tina wanted a part and even though the three of them weren't their best choices, Emma was desperate.

She explained the situation and how they were making the movie at the studio and had just lost their actors. She asked them if they wanted to fill the supporting roles and they gladly accepted.

They all went to a nearby coffee shop to discuss the details.

"The thing is, we can only shoot at night and on the weekends, so you have to be able to balance your schedule with Killian's movie during the day," Emma explained to them as they sat at a booth.

"No problem," Tina said, shaking her head, smiling.

"Now you're going to have two scripts to memorize. So that means cutting out pretty much all of your extracurricular activities."

"Emma, can I speak with you for a moment?" Ruby pulled Emma's hand as she got up and walked out of ear-shot of the actors. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Holy shit, Emma! These people can't act... especially in a movie about a virgin holding out for her wedding night!"

"You said yourself that Tina was really good when you read her."

"Yeah, but what about the other two castaways from the S.S. Suck 'n Fuck?"

"Don't be mean," Emma said defensively.

"We still don't have a Katie! Who's going to play your virginal lead?" Ruby asked, giving her an inquisitive look.

"We'll place another ad."

"You think you're going to get a real actor to play along side these freaks?" Ruby asked, upset. She took a moment to calm herself before she spoke again. "Look, I'm not blowing Victor anymore, okay... which means that I have to be super sharp at work... which means that I can't work all day and stay up all night, producing a film starring people who think that character depth is a vaginal reference!"

Emma sighed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed them if they were going to get this movie made in time, even if she had to do it without Ruby. "If you can't do it, I understand," she said in a serious tone. "But I have one chance. And I'm going to take it."

Ruby nodded understandably and reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, we start rehearsing tonight and the second we find our Katie, we start shooting," Emma said enthusiastically after they parted from the actors and left the coffee shop. They drove into town, parking on the street and walked towards a pawnshop.

"I'll put a casting session together for Monday," Ruby said, starting to get excited as well. "This is going to take a miracle."

Emma pulled off her grandmother's engagement ring from her finger and handed it to her friend.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Ruby asked her.

Emma nodded confidently, but immediately regretted it as Ruby went inside the pawnshop. She knew she had to this, though. Selling the ring was the only way she was going to be able to afford film stock.

* * *

On Saturday night, Emma went to Killian's house to help him rewrite his movie.

"Hey, love. Come on in," he greeted her as he answered the door, flashing her his signature charming smile.

She looked at him, surprised by how nice he was after their last encounter when he and Regina had chewed her out in her office.

She smiled back at him and stepped inside, following him into the kitchen. He made them ham sandwiches as they discussed some of the scenes while Emma took notes on her laptop, sitting on a stool at the bar counter.

"Okay, so, after the Jacuzzi scene, Dick should just say to Bliss (really vulnerable) 'I've never loved anyone like this before.' What do you think?"

"No," he replied curtly.

She looked at him, confused. "Why not? They just had great sex."

"No man should ever tell a woman that he loves her after the first time they've had sex, okay. It's not as true. The man's in some state of euphoria that's not love."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Maybe in your world."

"Aye. The real one, love."

"Well, then what world do I live in?" she asked, smirking at him.

"The fairy-tale one," he replied, smirking back at her as he grabbed a bottle of red wine from the bar and two wine glasses from the cupboard. "The one with unicorns and rainbows and giant bean-stalks."

"See, this is why we can't write together."

"Look, he just needs to say something unexpected. Not some overused cliche." He opened the bottled and filled the glasses with wine, handing one to her.

"Since when is saying 'I love you' been a cliche?" She would give anything to know what it was like for someone to say those words to her and actually mean it.

Killian didn't answer, he just looked into her eyes for a moment, as though he could read her thoughts. "Look, get over him, Swan, okay?" he said as he set a plate with the sandwich he made on the counter in front of her and came around to join her.

Emma scowled at him. Damn him for reading her like a book. "Who?" she asked before she took a sip of her wine.

"The sodding idiot who treated you so badly that you think every penis is a loaded gun aimed straight at your heart," he replied as his stormy blue eyes pierced into her soul.

"Is that a line you want in the script? Because, if it is, don't you think it's a little bit obvious?"

Killian put up his hands in surrender. "I'm just hoping a little honesty will inspire you to write from your heart, that's all, love."

She smiled at him, coyly. "Blackmail gets you my time and my skill... not my heart. I'll polish this turd, that's it."

He nodded in agreement. "Alright, Swan." He then walked over to the sliding doors that led to the patio outside. Her eyes followed him and he took her by surprise when he pulled his shirt off.

Emma sucked in a breath at the sight. His body was nicely toned with a thin patch of hair on his chest and a dark trail that led her eyes down to his delicious-looking waistline that held a pair of shorts. "What are you doing?" she managed.

"Taking a dip in the Jacuzzi. Care to join me, love?" he wagged his eyes suggestively before he slid open the door and stepped outside.

She rolled her eyes and picked up her laptop, carrying it with her out onto his deck. She sat in a chair next to the Jacuzzi as he stepped into the bubbly water and stretched his arms over the edge in a comfortable position.

"I meant join me in here, love."

"Do you have a certificate for disinfection?" she teased.

He chuckled as he replied. "What is that supposed to mean? How many women have I done in here?"

She just glared at him.

"What about you, Swan? Why aren't you dating anyone?"

"Because I work nine to five watching people sit on each-others' faces. What am I going to talk about on a date? How to get ass-cheek impressions off of your chin?" she laughed.

"That would definitely break the ice," he said, laughing with her as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

She stole a glance at him as she smiled before she looked back at her laptop. She actually felt comfortable around him now, which made her hate him even more.

* * *

On Monday, Emma poured her and Killian a cup of coffee in the break-room and he walked in before she could bring it to him.

"Thanks, love," he said as she handed him a cup. "So, I just saw your cut of the Wedding orgy, and... you stay on the faces about ninety percent of the time," he said nicely, but trying to get his point across with hand gestures.

"Well, that ninety percent is what's going to get this film out of the outhouse and into the art-house."

"No, that ninety percent is what's going to send men running out of the theater, demanding a refund," he refuted with conviction in his tone. "Now, the first rule when cutting an adult film is, no reactions to the action, okay? The only faces I want to see are the ones buried in a bush or impaled on a cock," he pronounced dramatically.

Emma laughed with a sarcastic remark. "That's so charming."

"Mmhmm," he smiled smugly.

"But you're sending me mixed messages. I thought you hired me because you wanted me to raise the bar," she reminded him.

"I do, love. I just don't want to lose my hard-on reaching for it," he pleaded.

Emma gave him a frustrated sigh, becoming irritated. "It's not about you're hard-on. It's about giving women what they need. What they need is an emotional connection and plot and character and story," she opined, raising her voice in efforts to get through to him. "Not some onslaught of gynecological close-ups where you don't know who's tits go with what ass!"

Killian sighed in his hands before he looked up at her again with a defeated smile. "Look, Swan, I agree. The story's important, it is, and you're doing a great job... but it's still an adult film and at the end of the day, the sex is inevitable."

"I agree. It's just that women need an emotional connection to get turned on."

"Hmmm," Killian looked thoughtful for a second and rubbed his hands together, biting his lip. "Come on, love." He grabbed her hand and quickly led her out of the break-room and up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To see if this is true."

"What?"

"To see if women need an emotional connection to be turned on."

He led her to the filming room door and Emma's eyes opened wide as she shook her head. "I don't wanna go in there!"

"Yes you do. And you are going to watch me film all day long if that's what it takes for me to get through to you. Okay, love?" He smirked as he opened the door for her and she walked in, hesitantly.

She sat in his chair as he stood next to her, watching her face as she tried to look away from what was going on in front of her. She could hear the actors moaning as she covered her eyes with her hand. He waited patiently as she slowly removed her hand and watched.

The foreign sight repulsed her, so she imagined it was her and Killian on the bed naked. And he was on his knees, thrusting into her as her legs were up, resting on his shoulders. Emma envisioned that the sounds of passion came from her and Killian as she could feel her face flush in pink with arousal. Killian placed a hand on her shoulder, sending an electric wave of heat to her core. Her heart was racing as she pictured them both coming, Emma lowering her legs, wrapping them around his hips as he leaned down to kiss her, both of them panting heavily as they fell from their high.

Killian was still staring at her face as she watched and he grinned, knowing he had disproved her point. Her pupils were blown wide and her cheeks were brushed with pink as her soft lips were slightly parted. The vision of her being turned on, made him his hard as a rock. He was used to his job, but the sight of innocent and beautiful Emma Swan's facial expressions in a state of arousal did things to him. He had to collect his bearings before he called 'cut'.


	5. Chapter 5

_Killian carried his beautiful, blushing bride over the threshold with her arms wrapped around the back of his neck and her long, golden locks and veil splayed over her shoulder. He set her down so that she was standing before him as he gazed into her jaded green eyes that silently asked him to take her. His lips smashed into hers for a passionate kiss, their tongues hungrily tasting one another._

 _As they kissed, she unbuttoned his velvet red vest and black shirt, pulling them off of him and ran her hands over his toned stomach. They broke the kiss, leaving them breathless as he pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth. He wrapped his arms around her, unzipping her white gown and pulling it down to release a set of the most gorgeous pair of breasts he had ever laid eyes on._

 _He tweaked her nipples, making them hard before he took them in his mouth. Her fingers sifted through his hair as she arched her back and breathed a soft moan. He released her nipples and picked her up as her dress slid the rest of the way off of her and he carried her over to the bed, laying her onto the mattress._

 _As he joined her, he tugged on her white, laced lingerie bottom, pulling it off of her, leaving her only wearing her bridal veil and white high heels. She sat up, pushing him onto his back and unbuttoned his pants as she straddled him. He entered her tight, slick walls, letting her ride him achingly slow and she arched her back as he cupped her bouncing breasts. She covered his hands with hers and they both let out soft cries of pleasure as their bodies writhed in passion._

 _"Oh Killian."_

 _His mouth opened in loud groans as pure pleasure took over him. As he was about to come, a hand waved in front of him._

"Killian! Earth to Killian!"

As as his eyes focused on what was going on front of him, he could see Smee waving a hand, trying to get his attention.

He snapped out of his trance and realized that they were filming. Bloody hell. He had zoned out when he couldn't stop picturing Emma as the bride in his movie, only in his mind, she was only his.

"Excellent, that's a cut!" Killian quickly walked out of the room and into the restroom, locking the door behind him. He stood in front of the sink as he unzipped his pants, taking his hard cock in his hand. He never did this after a shoot; he wasn't a fucking twelve year old boy for crying out loud, but after his daydream about Emma, he thought he would explode in his pants if he didn't relieve himself soon.

He bucked his hips into his touch as he stroked himself, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He groaned and gripped the sink with his free hand for stability as he felt his legs buckle underneath him. He quickly went over the edge, spurting his seed into the sink.

"Fuck!"

What the bloody hell did she do to him?

* * *

That night, Emma met with Tina, Will and Zelena in the reading room as Ruby read a potential actress in the the adjacent one. Emma had reluctantly decided to give Will the role of Richard since they were in a crunch. Now they just had to find a Katie.

As the actors asked Emma questions about some of the things in the script and she tried to explain to them what celibacy meant, Ruby opened the door, peaking her head through.

"Emma, I think we found our Katie," she grinned widely.

"Okay. I'll be right back, guys. Maybe go over your lines together?"

"Oh, awesome," Tina replied.

Emma stood up and joined Ruby in the other room, where they had the girl read her lines. She wore glasses and her brown hair was in a ponytail and Emma could tell by looking at her that she was a good match.

"Ted was it. The one I waited twenty-one years for. And he betrayed me. But worse, he betrayed my idea of romantic love." She read the lines perfectly, with passion and tears in her eye and when she finished, Emma was blown away.

"That was amazing!"

"Ah, thanks," the girl replied, relieved.

"We just have one question for you, Lily. How would you feel if we told you we were shooting this at an adult film company?" Ruby asked her, skeptically.

Lily looked unsure. "Like a porn company?"

"No! The p word is passé. It's an adult entertainment company. And we're not shooting for one, we're shooting at one. And that's just because we got a great deal on their equipment," Emma explained.

"Gosh, it's not really my first choice, honestly, but um... I really need this shot."

"Great! We start tonight!" Emma smiled, clapping her hands

Lily's face lit up. "So, I got the part?"

"Yes!"

They gathered the other actors and started filming.

After they finished, Emma approached Lily, who was getting coffee at the table with beverages and snacks that she and Ruby had set up for the cast and crew. "You did a really great job."

"Thank you, I'm glad that you said that because I was so worried that I was playing Katie a bit too indecisively."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, Katie's just so in touch with her feelings and with herself and the way she can control her desires, even with the right guy."

"She doesn't know that he's the right guy. That's why she's holding out to sleep with him. There's a trust issue for her."

Lily looked at her, confused. "But hasn't she known him for years?"

"Yeah," Emma replied, not seeing Lilly's point.

"Ohhhh, so your saying that Katie's trust issues aren't with Richard, they're with herself." Lily smirked as she picked up an apple from the fruit basket. "Huh... you're brilliant," the brunette said as she took a bite of the apple and walked away.

Emma frowned as she just stood there and pondered what Lilly had said to her about Katie's trust issues being with herself. She decided that Lily was wrong and quickly tossed the thought aside.

The next few days, Emma sat with Killian as he shot his movie. They had fallen into a comfortable groove after she had gotten over her repulsion with what she saw during filming. Even if she saw it in her editing room on the computer screen everyday, it was different watching it in person. But these people were now her friends and were helping her with her movie. The least she could do was support them. Besides, she would be lying if she denied the fact that she had fun helping Killian as they engaged in friendly disagreements over the scenes. She enjoyed challenging him in ways she knew he wasn't used to.

By the end of the second week of filming, Emma and Killian were shooting a scene together as they watched Tina fall asleep in bed underneath Merlin while in the middle of the act... which was not in the script. Killian looked over at Will and Zelena who were off to the side, also sound asleep as they were covered in a sheet on the couch. The three of them were exhausted from doing both movies everyday.

"Bloody hell," Killian sighed as he took Emma's hand and pulled her into the hall.

"Starting tonight, you work around my schedule, love. I don't want you using any performer that works for me the next day. Is that clear?"

Emma couldn't hold her laughter as she nodded.

Killian arched a brow and held back a smile at her amusement. "Is that funny to you, Swan?"

Emma shook her head as she continued laughing. "No."

"Well, good, I'm glad you have the evening free, lass, because we have an ending to write. Cancel your shoot tonight." As he walked back into the room, Emma couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Emma and Killian met at his house that night to work on the script. She sat at the kitchen table with her laptop as Killian sat on the counter, drinking a glass of rum.

"So, I'll tell you what's not working for me; we have a movie about a bride who screws the entire guest list before her wedding. And her husband's totally okay with it. I think Dick should be torn up about it. I mean he really loves Bliss. What do you think?" she asks as she continues typing.

Killian jumped off of the counter and walked over, taking a seat next to her as he smiled. "Well, love, I think you type a lot faster without that huge rock on your finger. Where is he? Why aren't you wearing it?"

Emma's features fell as she looked up at him. "It was my grandmother's. I sold it at a pawnshop to pay for film stock."

Killian met her gaze with saddened eyes. "You're kidding?"

She looked down as she shook her head.

"Well, I admire your passion, love," he said sincerely.

She looked up him again and smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course."

She could no longer breathe as they looked at each other in silence, the air thick with tension. Finally, she snapped out of it and stood up. "I'm going to go use the restroom."

Emma turned and walked down the hall into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

'Pull it together, Swan', she told herself as she looked into the mirror. He was just a guy. A guy who she wanted badly. As she tried to steady her breathing, curiosity took over her as she opened his medicine cabinet. She looked at his pill bottles and found a woman's razor, dropping it clumsily. She quickly picked it up and put it back, trying not to think too much about it.

Emma looked back into the mirror and couldn't help but wonder if Killian found her attractive after all of the women he sees naked everyday. She stood sideways as she lifted her shirt over her bra and put her hand over her stomach, wondering if Killian would find her sexy or if she'd even be good enough in bed for him, seeing as the women he's probably slept with have tons of experience in that department and she had close to none. She sighed as she put her shirt back down and walked out into the kitchen.

As she approached the table, she noticed Killian reading her screenplay. She scowled and took it away from him. "That's really private."

"So is my medicine cabinet," he smirked as she took her seat next to him.

Emma smiled coyly, blushing with embarrassment as she put the papers into her bag.

"I actually really like it, love."

"How many pages did you read? Five?"

"Well, I understand Katie's dilemma. And her not trusting men after being dumped by Ted. She doesn't want to risk another heartbreak when the reward is so small. The truth is, I think she's really just afraid that she's just a lousy lay when that is most likely not the case. She just hasn't found the right match," he spoke sincerely as she met his heated gaze. His tongue flicked out, licking his lips as he started to lean in closer to her. She quickly tore herself away and gathered her things from the table as she stood.

His face fell as he watched her walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I have to put an end to this day," she said, flustered.

"But what about our ending, love?"

"I'm all blocked up." She couldn't think straight with him looking at her the way he was. It was almost as if he wanted her, but that couldn't be right. Why would this ridiculously gorgeous man want her when he could have any woman he wanted? She had seen the way the girls at work looked at him, and he had seen them all naked. It just wasn't possible for him to want her.

After Emma left, she tossed and turned in her bed, trying to sleep, but she was wide awake. She couldn't get those amazing blue eyes and the way he looked at her out of her head. The way he smiled at her and licked his lips. God, she wanted him. Wanted his amazing body between her legs, thrusting into her. The thought sent a wave of heat to her core. There was no way she was sleeping now, until she satisfied her desires. She got out of bed and knelt down to retrieve the basket of sex toys Killian had given her.

As she set it on her bed, she looked through the items until she came across the dildo that Killian had held in his hand that day she stormed into the studio with them. Emma held it up, admiring it and smiled, feeling completely wicked as she grabbed the lube and put the basket on the floor. She squeezed the dildo a few times, feeling the soft yet firm gel-like material between her fingers. She stripped her clothes off and got into bed with the two items. She was no expert at this but she had learned a few things from watching Killian's movie. After she opened the bottle of lube and squirted it onto her fingers, she coated the dildo with it and then her opening.

Spreading her legs wide, she teased her opening and slid her fingers into her warm, slick flesh. She closed her eyes and envisioned that it was Killian touching her as she lightly flicked her clit. After a minute, she bit her bottom lip as she took the large dildo and entered it inside of her in slow, shallow strokes, stretching her walls. Her free hand went to her nipples, playing with them and getting them hard as she pushed the dildo deeper inside of her. She moaned and pretended that the dildo was Killian's cock as she rocked it inside of her in quicker, longer thrusts. As she palmed her breasts and tugged her nipples, she pulled the dildo almost all of the way out, before plunging it deeper and repeated until her body clenched up. She arched her back and screamed out his name in pleasure as her orgasm took her completely.

She was panting heavily as she slowly pulled the cock out of her and her hand collapsed onto the mattress. After she came down from her high, she cleaned it off, putting it back into the basket and got into bed, falling asleep instantly.

She woke up the next morning with a satisfied, glowing grin on her face. As she stretched her arms out and sighed pleasantly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Emma! Emma, wake up!"

Her eyes opened wide as she heard Tina, Will and Zelena outside the front door and she quickly got out of bed. When she stepped down, her foot went into the basket of toys by her bed and she fell to the floor, scraping her knee.

Not thinking anything of the injury, she quickly pushed the basket under her bed and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top before she answered the door.

"Hi, Emma," Tina greeted her with a bright smile.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We need to rehearse our scenes," Zelena answered.

"So you came you came all the way over here?"

"Look, Emma, this is really important to us and we need you to focus," Tina added.

"We're here to act. You up for this, lass?" Will asked her.

Emma smiled at their enthusiasm. "Yeah. Come in."

After the three walked inside, she saw the UPS guy, who delivered the basket of sex toys to her, and as he dropped off a package to another unit, he grinned at her. Emma rolled her eyes and shut the door.

* * *

Later that day, as Emma was editing Killian's movie, she drifted off to dream world again, thinking about Killian. Her head was resting on her arms against the desktop as she woke up, practically drooling. And she almost thought Bliss was talking to her from the computer screen, giving her words of encouragement as she grinned wickedly. Feeling bold and maybe a little out of her mind, she stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall to the recording room, where she knew Killian would be. When she walked into the room, she was disappointed when Smee was in there with him and there was a girl in the booth making sound effects with her mouth.

When Killian saw her, his eyes lit up. "Hey, love." He motioned his hand, telling her to come in.

As Emma sat on the couch behind him, he turned his chair around to face her and he sat back, smiling at her, his eyes piercing into hers. "I watched the honeymoon gang-bang last night and I loooved how you cut to the men waiting for their turn... I've never really seen it from that perspective before."

"You liked it?" Emma asked, smiling back at him.

"Aye. Bloody hot," he said, biting his bottom lip.

"I thought it was hot, too," Smee said as he turned his head to see Killian and Emma ogling one another as though they were about to rip each others' clothes off. "Not that my opinion matters." He turned back to the booth. "Okay, Marylyn, you're done in there." He turned his head towards them once more as he spoke again. "And uhhh... I think I'm done too. You know how to do this stuff, right?"

"Aye," Killian answered, not being able to take his eyes off of Emma.

"Emma, bye honeybun," Smee said, waving at her before he walked out of the room.

Killian broke their gaze as his eyes drifted downward. "What's with the wet spot, love?"

"What?"

"The wet spot on your pants."

Emma's eyes popped out of her head as she closed her legs with her hands pressed in between them.

"I'm talking about your knee," he chuckled.

Emma quickly leaned over to look at the spot he was referring to and let out a sigh of relief. Her knee had bled through her jeans from when she had scraped it earlier. She laughed. "Oh. I skinned it when I fell out of bed this morning."

"Let me get you a band-aid, love." Killian stood up and walked over to the cabinet by the couch. "We have a little scraped knee first aid kit here."

"No, it's fine."

"No, it's not." He retrieved an alcohol swab and band-aid from the kit and knelt in front of her as she pulled her knee away. "Give me you're knee. You're hurt. Let me help you," he said as he grabbed her leg and pulled it towards him.

"So, now you're going to be a gentleman?" she asked sarcastically as she shot him a smile.

"I'm always a gentleman," he smirked as he lifted the pant-leg above her knee.

Her breathing staggered as she watched him intently. He placed his hand under her leg as he gently wiped the the scrape with the swab.

"Ah!" she winced as she felt the sting of the alcohol on her exposed flesh.

He opened the band-aid, removing the plastic covering and placed it over her scrape, pressing it down with his finger as he looked up, meeting her gaze. As his blue eyes seared into hers, his lips leaned in and kissed the band-aid over her knee.

She lost a breath as he pulled his lips away and lowered her pant-leg.

"All better, love."

"Thank you Dr. Jones," she managed. "Or is it Jonkowsky?"

"It almost was Dr. Jonkowsky."

Emma arched a brow at him. "Really?"

"Aye. UCLA. Pre-med."

"Let me guess... gynecology?" she smiled.

Killian let out a breathy laugh. "Oooh, you're relentless, lass."

"So, what happened between the world of MD and DP?"

"Being a doctor was my father's idea, so I abandoned that as soon as I could. And then there was a brief period as a hot, independent filmmaker which won me many awards, no jobs and a huge amount of debt, which led me into the deep, dark underbelly of Hollywood... the porn industry, which wasn't all that different from Hollywood after all. But none of that seemed to matter in the eyes of my father, who would rather disown me as his son than see me become a... how did he put it... a sleazy pornographer."

"It's a pity. You are so talented."

Killian's facial expressions quickly turned into a frown. "Bloody hell, Swan." Killian stood up as he became upset. "Don't you get it? No one cares. And you know what, love? They can all kiss my ass! Because I've got the money the wanna spend and the the girls they wanna f..." Killian sighed as he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry." He sat down next to her as he looked up and saw the pain his words had caused her.

"Thanks for the band-aid," she said as she stood up and headed for the door, not being able make eye contact with him.

"Where are you going, love?" he asked softly as he reach out and took her hand.

Emma turned around to face him. "If you must know, our alma mater is having a gathering for poor, loser film school alumni like myself."

"I guess my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail."

"For a second there, I was going to invite you to go with me."

"And be sneered at by a jury of my peers... no thank you."

"Okay." Emma let go of his hand and smiled weakly as she opened the door. "Goodbye, Killian."

* * *

Emma showed up to the gathering at a hotel banquette hall with Ruby, wearing a dark blue dress and her hair was splayed over her shoulders in loose curls. Ruby went off to talk to some old friends as Emma approached the bar. She really wasn't in the mood for conversation after what happened with her and Killian and was surprised that she even showed up at all. As Emma asked for a glass of red wine from the bartender, she saw one of her professors standing next to her.

"Emma Swan."

"Professor Gold, hi." Emma greeted him as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You look fantastic. How is the Best Film Award holding up?"

"It's good. It's on my coffee table." As the bartender handed Emma her drink, she could tell that Mr. Gold had been drinking as he eyed her inappropriately, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"I called Mr. Marshal and told him to keep an eye out for you."

"You know, I've tried to call him and it's been really impossible trying to talk to him." She had gotten to know Gary Marshal's secretary very well from all of the times she tried to call the filmmaker about a job after she graduated.

"Nothing's impossible deary. Let's go to my room. I'll call him right now."

Emma swallowed nervously as she looked around the room, thinking of a way to escape. "Ruby, hi!" She waved her hand, pretending she had seen her friend and walked away from Gold. She went outside to the balcony with her glass of wine and leaned against the railing.

"Emma Swan."

She turned around when she heard her name. _Oh god_. Could this night get any worse?

"Hey, Neal." She gave him a fake smile as he approached her. The professor's son, who was also her ex-boyfriend, was very low on the list of people she wanted to see... ever.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"My agents just sent me up to direct a Nike commercial, can you believe it?"

"Well, it's a start, right?"

"Anyway, it's better than working at the Grind," he snorted.

Emma sighed as she looked away. "Who told you?"

"It's a small town. You have to laugh at the irony, though. The promising, innocent Emma Swan, cutting cock for a living," Neal chuckled.

Emma scowled at him and stepped towards him, throwing her drink in his face.

"I cannot fucking believe that you just did that, you royal bitch!"

"Your highness, I believe you've missed a spot, love."

Emma's jaw dropped as Killian approached them and poured a glass of rum over Neal's head. "Why don't we cut the part where I break you're nose," he snarled at Neal. "Now run along, unless you want to direct your Nike commercial through a wired jaw."

Emma's lips curved into a smile as Neal walked away. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ah. Morbid curiosity."

"About who would be here?"

"No." He quirked an eyebrow and smirked in the most adorable way possible as his eyes glazed over her slim figure. "About what you'd be wearing," he confessed.

Emma blushed as she laughed.

"Come on, let's get outta here love." Killian took off his leather jacket and stepped behind her, draping it over her shoulders before they walked inside hand in hand and headed for the door.

"Jonkowsky!" They turned turned around to see who was calling his name.

"Professor Gold," Killian frowned.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"How's the ball sack?" He asked Gold and then looked at Emma. "See, I kicked the good professor in the balls... when was that... uh, four years ago?

"Jonkowsky wasn't too keen on being called out for his great contributions to the cinematic world of porn."

Killian's jaw clenched as he clenched his fists. "Actually, I wasn't to keen on you sleeping with my wife," he retorted.

Gold laughed darkly. "Poor woman had no idea the kind of movies her husband actually made for a living. "

"Ah, but thankfully you told her." Killian took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he turned and walked away.

"Such a waste Jonkowsky. Taking advantage of poor, desperate women looking for work,' he sneered.

Killian stopped in his tracks and turned back around as Emma walked up to Gold. "Kind of like using your credentials to fuck women in your hotel suite, professor?"

"I'll be happy to tell Mr. Marshal you've made quite the career change, Ms. Swan."

Emma took the glass of wine from his hand and threw it in his face. "Why don't you tell his secretary I say hello." She smirked, giving him back the glass and turned around, grabbing Killian's hand as he held a proud grin on his face.

Their fingers linked together as they left the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian drove Emma to his house after they left the hotel. They had to work.

Emma couldn't stop wondering about his wife... or ex-wife, though. She didn't even know which. Obviously she was no longer with him, but he had never mentioned her before tonight.

When they got to his place, Killian suggested a dip in the Jacuzzi. This time, Emma joined him. Normally she would be self-conscious at the thought of stripping down to her bra and panties in front of him, but she was feeling good tonight after everything that transpired earlier. And she felt a wave of confidence that she hadn't felt in a very long time. She felt it building ever since the day she took that damn job at the porn company. When she first started there, she was intimated by the women there, mainly Bliss. Even though she had never actually been formally introduced to her, she had seen her on set and in the halls and on her computer screen. She wished that guys looked at her the way they looked at Bliss. She wanted to be desired, to feel wanted. That was something Emma had never had before. But the way Killian looked at her, it was like she was the center of the universe and she liked the feeling... she liked it a lot.

When they got inside the house, Killian went to his room to change into a pair of trunks and met her on the patio.

"Could you unzip me?" Emma asked as her back was facing him. He approached her and pushed her hair to the side.

"Is that a trick question, lass?" He smirked as he started to pull the zipper down her dress, exposing the soft skin of her slender back. Emma blushed and felt goosebumps all over as she felt his warm breath on her neck. His fingers brushed along her skin and slowly pulled the straps of her dress down, allowing it to fall to the floor, leaving Emma's heart racing. Killian had to restrain himself at the sight.

She was wearing a gray bra and underwear but she wore them very well. The curves of her body were exquisite. And then she turned around and his heart started pounding. Every part of her looked delectable; her perfectly round breasts, the dips and curves of her slim stomach that led his eyes to her clothed center and her long legs that went on for days. She was gorgeous to say the least. He had to distance himself before he ended up pouncing on her.

He got into the Jacuzzi and sank into the soothing water, smiling admiringly at her as she got in across from him.

"So your wife really didn't know you directed porn?" she asked curiously.

He was sharply pulled out of thoughts of what she would look like without the bra and panties. "Aye. It's true."

"How is that possible?"

"I was too embarrassed to tell Milah that I couldn't make it as a filmmaker, so I lied. I mean she was content with believing I made half a million dollars a year doing industrials."

"So, what happened when she found out?"

"Naturally she assumed I was lying about everything else, including fidelity and we argued about it for weeks until one day I caught her in our bed with Gold. After that, I was still willing to make it work but she wasn't. I mean, she was my first love. We met in high school when we lived in England and she came with me to the States so I could go to college here. But none of that seemed to matter to her when she found out. Then, after we got divorced, she moved back to England.

"I'm sorry Killian."

"Thanks Emma," he said with a weak smile. "What about you? How did you end up dating that daft?"

"Well, he was a completely different person in college. At least, he made me believe he was. He said that he loved me and I actually believed him. Turns out he was just trying to get into my pants. And to think, I lost my virginity to him only to have him break up with me afterwards."

Killians eyes darkened at that. "Sorry, Emma. If I would've known that, I would have broken his nose instead of just pouring my drink on him."

"It's okay." Emma stared off into the distance, trying not to think about it and they were silent for a moment. She had other things on her mind and she would not let the thoughts of her ex-boyfriend ruin what she had planned.

Killian watched her as she tilted her head back, exposing her long neck as if she were deliberately trying to entice him. She slowly lowered her chin and the color in her eyes were glowing as they looked away from him, like she was unaware that he was staring at her. But she knew... she definitely knew.

He had her pinned to a tee. She had her heart broken after she gave up her virginity and now she was going to make a man fight tooth and nail to win her affections. He was not going to be that man, he decided. There was no way that he was going to let her believe that he was some perverted pornographer who was just trying to get into her pants. No, instead, he was going to make her beg for him.

The corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk as she bit her bottom lip. "Are you looking for attention, love?"

She met his gaze and blushed. "What kind of attention?"

He starting moving slowly towards her from across the tub and looked at her with sultry eyes, speaking in a dark tone. "The kind you can relish rebuffing. The kind where the slimy creature from the black jacuzzi rises from the depths..." As he approached her, he lifted his hand to her shoulder. "And starts to lower your strap..."

Emma lost her breath as he looked into her eyes and slid her bra strap down her arm, his fingers grazing along her skin. He inched his way to her as he spoke in a raspy whisper.

"Drooling over your innocent, pert breasts while he moves in for the faithful kiss... " He closed the distance between them and tilted his head as his lips became dangerously close to hers. "Closer..."

She closed her eyes, ready to taste his lips as she felt his breath on hers. Just as their lips touched, Killian pulled away from her and lightly chuckled. "I'm just kidding with you, Swan. You think I'm going to prove you right about the big bad porn director? You think I'm going to fall into that trap?" He backed up to the edge of the Jacuzzi and started to get out, leaving Emma unbelievably aroused and in shock as she pulled her bra strap back over her shoulder.

"Come on, are you going to stay in there all night or are we actually going to get some work done?" He got out of the Jacuzzi and had to hide his erection as he grabbed a towel to dry off before he went back inside.

What the hell just happened? For the first time in years, she was willing to let someone in and in the same second that she thought she had him, he was out of her grasp.

* * *

The next day was the last day of filming for Emma's movie as she sat in her chair, watching Lily and Will's performance. They were sitting on the edge of the bed as Will held Lily's hands.

"I'm tired of these games, Katie. If you don't thrust me, then-"

"Cut!" Emma called and approached Will on the bed. "It's trust me, not thrust me. We're working on my movie, not Killian's," she smiled sarcastically.

"Shit! Sorry lass," Will said as Emma went back to her seat and Ruby called action again.

"I'm tired of these games, Katie. If you don't trust me, then there's no point in even getting married. I have to move on." Will released her hands and stood up, walking away, leaving Katie hurt.

"That's a cut."

The scene didn't seem right. They had filmed this scene for the fourth time now and Emma still wasn't happy with it. There was something off about it and she could see that Lily thought so too.

"Are we ready to move on now?" Ruby asked Emma as she approached from behind her. Will had taken back his seat next to Lily again.

"I think I need another one."

"Um... can I talk to you for a second?" Lily asked Emma as she stood from the bed.

"Yeah, sure." Emma stood up as well and they walked off to the side.

"I know Katie is supposed to put up a good fight and all, but when is enough enough?"

"Well, that's her dilemma. She really wants to sleep with Richard, but doesn't want him to think that she's a slut."

"But she loves Richard, so how is it that if she's acting on her true desires that that makes her a slut? If she really wants to be intimate with him, why doesn't she? She trusts him, she loves him, she desires him. Why can't she just be with him?"

Emma thought about this carefully. She knew how hard it was to not be able to completely let someone break down her walls after being hurt and abandoned time and time again. Being abandoned by her parents, then Neal. She didn't want to risk letting someone in, just to have them do the same thing to her. But in that moment, she couldn't help but see it from Lily's perspective. Why couldn't Katie just be with someone whom she loves more than anything? Why couldn't she just be happy? Katie wanted Richard, so why couldn't she have him. And no, she was not associating the situation with her and Killian. Definitely not. Okay maybe a little.

"Emma. Camera's ready," Ruby told her.

"I'm going to do a quick rewrite on the scene." Lily looked taken aback that Emma was actually taking her advise and she sat back on the couch as they waited for Emma to scribble some lines on the script.

After she changed a few things on it, with a bit of inspiration from her own personal experience, everyone returned to their places and Emma knelt in front of Lily and Will as they looked over the rewrite.

"So, I don't wanna have sex?" Will asked, confused.

"You do, but you want her to want you, even more than you want her. And that's how you know that you're going to get her. And she's going to give in," Emma explained.

"You gotta play 'hard to get' a little bit, okay?" Lily said, smiling coyly at him.

"That's not natural, lass."

At that, Emma went back to her seat.

"Take five!" Ruby called.

Lily started the scene by staring off into the distance while she sighed and started toying with the top hem of her shirt.

"Are you looking for attention?" Will asked.

Lily looked at him and blushed. "What kind of attention?"

Will put his arm around her shoulder. "I don't know..." He swiped a stray strand of her long, brown hair behind her shoulder as his lips leaned in, ghosting over her ear. "Maybe uh... this kind." He took Lilly's chin in his hand to pulled it to him until her lips were almost touching his. "Or this kind." Lily closed her eyes and leaned in closer, but just before their lips touched, Will pulled away and chuckled. "I'm just playing with you, Katie, jeeze." He removed his arm from her shoulder while Lily scowled and bit her bottom lip. "You take everything so damn seriously."

Emma was on the edge of her seat, silently cheering them on, a little too proud with the changes she had made.

Just then, Lily grabbed Will's face in her hands and smashed her lips into his. She got up and straddled him as they fell into the mattress. Will flipped them over so that he was on top of her and they both got too into the scene as Will pulled down his pants, showing his bare ass, causing laughter from the crew.

Emma didn't stop them, though because it added more to the playfulness of the scene. She waved to the camera man to keep shooting. She was happy with the changes, the whole scene was more intriguing and exciting.

After the scene, the actors changed their clothes and the crew set the stage for the final scene, where Katie and Richard got married.

"See, it was fine for you to be a slut, I'm still marrying you," Will teased and they both laughed as he kissed her, thus concluding the end of the filming.

"Okay everyone, that's a wrap!" Ruby called and there were lots of cheering and hugs between the cast and crew as Emma sat in her chair and watched.

She was happy with the movie, but there was still something eating away at her that she couldn't shake. She wished that things were as easy as they were in movies, but they weren't. She wanted to be with Killian. She wanted to open herself up to him, but she didn't know if she would ever be able to, or if she would even be enough for him.

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts when Will came up to her, holding a gift.

"Hey Emma..."

"Hi!" She turned to face him as he handed her the tall, oval gift box.

"I got you a wrap present, lass."

"Will, you shouldn't have."

"Please... I wanted to... as a thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"Well, you did a great job," she told him as she accepted the box.

"I made it especially for you."

Emma removed the lid and her mouth opened wide as she took out the bronze mold of Will's penis. Her eyes blew wide.

"It's my dick... in a box," Will said in a serious tone.

Emma blushed and couldn't help but smile as she looked up at him. "I'll treasure it forever."

"And there's no balls on it either. It's just-"

"I don't need 'em," she interrupted and placed her hand on his arm. "I am so proud of you, Will."

"Really? Thank you lass. This is the truest thing I've ever said... you are the best director I've ever worked with... and I've done over four-hundred movies."

Emma was touched as she stood up and gave him a big hug.

After she pulled away, she went to find Lily.

"Lily, thank you so much. I couldn't have done this without you," Emma said as she approached Lily.

"Well I don't know about that, but uh, how do you think it will turn out?"

"A lot different than the script I wrote, thanks to you."

"Thank you," Lily smiled as she hugged Emma. "Thank you for taking me seriously."

Emma pulled away and shrugged her shoulders. "You're welcome."

"No, I mean it. To be given this chance... this opportunity really means a lot to me and it's really special. Thank you."

Emma waved to Lily as she turned and walked away. "See you at the premiere."

"See you there."

Emma turned around and looked at Killian's director's chair. Since they were done filming, Emma would be leaving Grind soon and she was going to miss everyone, and most of all, she was really going to miss him.

* * *

On Monday, she woke up to the sound of her answering machine and groaned. It was her aunt wishing her a happy birthday and telling her she wouldn't be able to visit. Yes, it was her twenty-fifth birthday, but her birthdays had never been a big deal to her.

Emma got dressed and prepared for a normal day at work, avoiding Killian as much as possible in the process. It was actually easy, though, because everyone seemed oddly distant, like she didn't even exist... which was fine. It was better that way, since this was her last week anyway.

At the end of the day, when Emma was sure that everyone had left the building, she walked out of her editing room to one of the large filming rooms where she had left her jacket. When she entered the room, it was pitch black and she flipped on the light.

"Surprise!" Emma was shocked as her friends and co-workers were all standing before her, cheering and throwing confetti. She smiled from ear to ear as she looked around the room to see balloons and a birthday banner behind them and Smee was even holding a birthday cake with lit candles.

"Sandwich!" Will and Tina came up and hugged her from each side.

"You guys... this is amazing! Who's idea was this?" Emma laughed as her friends pulled apart from her.

"Who do you think, Swan?"

She looked towards the direction the familiar accented voice came from as Killian came from behind the crowd of people, with his signature smug grin.

Her smile grew even brighter as he approached her, holding two champagne glasses. He handed her one and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Mmm. Happy birthday, love," he whispered in her ear, his deep, sultry voice doing things to her.

"Cheers." She barely managed to get out the word as they clanked their glasses together before taking a sip. Meanwhile, she could feel a jealous pair of eyes on her, coming from Tina, but she didn't think anything of it. Of course everyone was jealous of her closeness with Killian. Who wouldn't want him, even though Emma didn't really have him, but no one else knew that. They had just assumed that Killian and Emma were together romantically.

"Lets dance everyone!" Killian shouted.

"First, blow out your cock!" Smee told her as he brought the cake to her. It had chocolate frosting with white fondant on it and was the shape of a penis.

"Oh my god!" Emma laughed. "I still have to make a wish!" She closed her eyes for a second and opened them to blow out the candles.

"Care for a dance, love?" Killian asked, taking her drink and setting it on one of the tables along with his.

He extended a hand to her and she smiled, taking it without hesitation. They walked to the dance floor and Killian put one of his hands on her waist while the other one held hers. They stared into one another's eyes as they swayed to the slow music playing and for the first time in her life, she actually felt wanted. And it wasn't out of any obligation or fake circumstances. It was pure love and admiration.

Killian released her hand and placed his on her waist as Emma wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel his heart beating against hers and could hear his shallow breathing. She smiled as one of his hands slowly traveled down to the bottom hem of her shirt, scrunching the fabric between his fingers.

His hand was lingering just below her waist and inched it's way down to her butt. She lost a breath as he toyed with the material of her skirt, using it as an excuse to have his hand there. She lifted her head and looked up at him, smiling with approval as her hands went to the collar of his dark blue shirt. He smiled back and left his hand where it was, giving her butt a light squeeze as he leaned his lips into her ear and she feel could his hot breath on her skin, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Let's go upstairs, love. I have another surprise for you up on the roof."

She took his hand, allowing him to lead the way out of the room.

Little did they know, Tina had been watching them the whole time with jealous eyes as she downed her third glass of tequila.

They went upstairs to the roof and when they reached the cool night air, Killian put his jacket over her shoulders. They walked over to a table draped in a white cloth with lit candles and a bouquet of red roses atop of it. There was also a wrapped gift and a bottle of champagne with two champagne flutes.

"You really didn't have to all of this, Killian."

"I wanted to, love. Besides, only the best for my editor," he said, winking as he pulled a chair for her and took the one next to her. She pulled the bow string of the gift box, hoping it wasn't another dick in a box. On second thought, if it was Killian's, that wouldn't be so bad. She removed the lid and pulled the gift out. It was a novelty coffee mug that looked like an exact replica of a canon lens.

"This is amazing," she laughed. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, love." Killian opened the champagne bottle and poured them each a glass. They clanked their glasses together and took a sip, never taking their eyes off of one another. They drank their champagne quietly and all Emma could about was how much she wanted to kiss him. Before this point, she probably could have thought a million reasons why she shouldn't kiss him, but right now, she couldn't think of one. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked away from him. He was sitting close to her, his arm around the top of her chair. She looked back at him, those bright blue eyes making her melt.

"What are you thinking, love?"

She smiled shyly at him as she answered. "That I really want to kiss you right now."

His eyes became dark with desire as she looked at his lips and leaned in, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a slow, soft kiss. Her heart fluttered as she felt his lips on hers and wondered what his tongue tasted like.

They pulled away and laughed awkwardly. She had wanted this for so long and now that she finally had it, she didn't know how to proceed. He didn't give her a chance to think about it any further, though, as he grabbed the lapel of the jacket that was around her shoulders and pulled it halfway down her arms, pulling her to him.

His lips smashed into hers for a deep kiss as his tongue sank into her mouth to find hers. He moaned as he tasted her tongue and tangled his fingers in her hair. His other hand traveled to her jaw, caressing her skin. Her heart was racing as he slid his hand across the side of her neck and to her chest. She caressed the back of his neck, teasing the hair at his nape as he pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap. Emma felt desire pooling in her belly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Their tongues explored one another's mouths as her body was pressed to his. He bit her bottom lip as they finally pulled away, leaving them both panting.

"We better get back to the party before someone comes up looking for us," Killian breathed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She nodded and reluctantly left his lap, taking his hand as he stood up. They blew out the candles before they went back downstairs and danced to an upbeat song.

He was twirling her around as she looked over and first she thought she was seeing things but then she realized her aunt was actually standing on the other side of the room in shock.

* * *

"This is all my fault," her aunt sighed and looked at her in disbelief as they sat at a table in one of the empty rooms.

"It's not anyone's fault. Why does it have to be someone's fault?"

"You tell me after you've paid four years of Ivy League tuition and two years of grad school for your niece, who ends up-"

"What?" she snapped. "Getting a good job, working as an editor?"

"Some things aren't worth the sacrifice."

"I'm not sacrificing anything."

I saw you with that... what's his name... the pornographer?" Ingrid said with a look of distaste.

"Killian." Emma and Ingrid's attention went to Killian as he approached. He extended a hand to Ingrid, who refused it, and took a seat next to Emma. "Look, I can imagine how this must seem to you, but you should have more faith in your niece."

"Would you? If you had a daughter who ended up working at a place like this?"

He shook his head and grabbed a whip that was laying on the table. "Bloody hell no. In fact, I'd use this on her," he taunted as he whipped the edge of the table with it. "Except she kind of likes it."

A look of horror came over Ingrid's face as she stood up to leave.

"He's kidding, he's kidding!" Emma assured her, holding a hand out to keep her from leaving.

"It's not funny," Ingrid said as she sat back down.

"You can't speak to her that way," Emma whispered to Killian.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to speak to your aunt because I didn't have any preconceptions as to who she was. All I know is that I'm crazy about her niece. She's a little quick to judge, but... no one's perfect," he said with sincerity, causing Emma to blush.

"What's your point? That I shouldn't be so quick to judge you? A person is what a person does." Ingrid stood up and walked out of the room.

"Why did you have to antagonize her?" Emma asked him.

"Why didn't you say anything to defend me?" he asked, offended. "Is it because a small part you agrees with her?... or a big part?"

Emma swallowed hard as Killian got up and left. He was right. A part of her did agree, but there was another part of her who knew the kind of man he really was at heart and she accepted him for who he became.

Emma stood up and walked out of the room to catch her aunt before she left. When she ran outside, she saw Ingrid before she got into her car. "Wait! Look, he's not what you think. He's really talented, he's honest and he believes in me."

"How can you be so naive, Emma? That man couldn't give a damn about you. You're just a sweet little detour from his jaded, perverted life. And that's where it ends. How can you not see that?"

"You're wrong."

Ingrid sighed as she opened the car door. "Goodbye, Emma."

Emma watched as her aunt got into her car and drove away.

* * *

Killian was in Emma's editing room in the dark as he watched the final cut of his movie on the computer screen. He had previously decided that he liked the facial shots that Emma showed of the actors kissing and he had to admit that she was right. The shots didn't have to show gynecological close-ups for it to be erotic.

He was drinking a glass of rum and had his legs crossed and stretched out, feet planted on the desk as he heard the door open behind him. "I took your advice, Swan. I went with the faces."

He heard no reply, only felt two hands coming from behind him, cupping his jaw. He closed his eyes as the fingers grazed across his stubble and lips.

"I'm a little drunk. Good for you to take advantage of me," he said as he gently nibbled her finger. "If you're here to apologize, love, you're doing a good job." He felt lips on his neck, laying seductive kisses across his skin until she came around and straddled his lap. He kept his eyes closed as she smashed her lips into his. He parted his mouth and as he felt her tongue on his, she tasted different than he remembered, but he blamed it on the rum and the fact that he couldn't think straight when she was kissing him.

Killian's hands were all over her back, bringing the hem of her shirt with him and she pulled it off, revealing her bra as they continued to kiss. He could only hear their heavy breathing as he kissed her neck and shoulder and she rolled her hips into him, eliciting a groan. He was so caught up in a lustful haze, he didn't hear the door open.

"Killian-"

He immediately froze when he heard the familiar voice behind him. He opened his eyes and turned his head around to find Emma at the doorway in shock.

"You asshole," Emma breathed with a look of complete devastation on her face before she turned and walked away.

Utterly confused, Killian quickly snapped his head around to see who in the bloody hell was in his lap. It was Tina, with a look of disappointment from being caught before she could have her way with him. He pushed her off of him and ran after Emma down the hall.

"Emma wait!" he pleaded as he caught up to her and gently grabbed her elbow to stop her. "I thought that was you in there."

Emma had tears in her eyes as she turned around to look at him. "You must really think I'm stupid. Well, I am not! I may be a loser at the dating game but I have an Ivy League education!"

"Yeah, so your aunt boasted."

Their argument had attracted everyone from the party as they came out into hall, standing behind Emma.

Her voice became louder as she continued, "And unlike most of the people here, I didn't drop out of 'fuck me high' at sixteen to come to Grind to edit pussy and suck the director's dick! I came to get what I needed and get out!"

His eyes grew dark at her words. "Stop. Before you say something you might regret."

"Like what? Like maybe my aunt was right?" She gave him a cold look that sent shivers down his spine. "Or was it your dad?"

Killian felt a blow to the stomach as his features completely fell and her painful words echoed in his ear. He slowly backed away, not even believing that she could even say those awful things to him, that she would intentionally hurt him like this. He looked at her one last time before he turned and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

As Emma watched Killian walk away, she was a ball of mixed emotions... rage, betrayal, regret, guilt. And then she turned around and saw all of the people staring at her, hurt by her words. Will, Zelena, Smee, everyone that she had become close with in the last month, she had hurt. Too ashamed to even look at them, she walked away with her head down.

As she left, she couldn't get the image of Killian making out with a shirtless Tina out of her head. Did he really think it was her? It just couldn't be possible.

The next day, she gave Regina her resignation from Grind. She couldn't bare to face everyone after the hurtful things she said to them, Killian most of all. Luckily Regina was still willing to put in a good word for her when she found a potential lead on a job.

At the end of the week, she went to Grind to pick up her final check and knocked on the door to Regina's office. Regina called her in as she shut off the television, sitting in a chair in front of it. As Emma entered the office, Regina looked at her, holding a wide grin on her face.

"You pulled it off."

"I can't thank you enough, Regina," Emma said, smiling back at her.

Regina shook her head. "No thanks necessary, honey. I mean, I just watched the final cut of Killian's movie. Excellent work. I really think it's going to empower the female audience," she complimented sincerely as she stood up and walked to her desk chair, taking a seat. "I'm such a genius for hiring you," she gloated.

"What did Killian say about it?" Emma asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. He's made himself kind of scarce this week." Regina opened her desk drawer and retrieved an envelope, extending it to her. "Here you go. You're last check." As Emma took it, Regina continued. "I hope you understand that I can't let you edit your movie here. Just with what has transpired with Killian, it would really be bad business."

Emma smiled weakly in agreement. "I understand."

Regina shook her head. "God, it's such a shame you two didn't just fuck each other's brains out and get it over with."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Like that's the answer to all life's problems," she said sarcastically.

"It's the answer to some of the problems... some pretty big ones, honey," Regina told her as she nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment. "I need to get laid."

With that, Emma said goodbye as she left Regina's office and went to her old editing room to retrieve her personal items. As she packed her things in a box, she looked around, tears filling her eyes. She didn't know how much she was going to miss this place before she left. In the short time she was there, she had learned so much from these people, most of all she learned to be more open-minded and because of that, this studio would always have a place in her heart.

As Emma closed the box and carried it out of the room, tears started spilling from her eyes. She walked down the hall, towards the exit, but stopped when she heard someone in one of the dressing rooms. The door was cracked open and she approached to peer inside.

She saw that it was Bliss, sitting in front of a mirror.

"Who is it?" Bliss called out from the room.

"I'm sorry, it's Emma Swan. I was the editor here."

"I know who you are. You can come in."

Emma wiped her cheeks dry and opened the door, walking in hesitantly. Bliss was wearing heavy makeup; dark eye shadow and red lipstick. Her hair was black and fell above her shoulders. Her voice was deep and seductive and seemed oddly familiar, but Emma didn't know where she had heard it before, other than the moans and sounds she made from Killian's movie.

"You've done a nice job with Killian's movie. Most people just go for the gore and you actually entice before the payoff," she said as she started pulling off her fake eyelashes.

"That's because I think sex is something that's better off when it's earned."

"Or you're just a natural born cock-tease," she teased.

Emma laughed.

"Hey, that's one of the best parts of being a woman. That and being a mother." Bliss grabbed a cloth and started spotting her face to remove her foundation.

"Your a mother?" Emma asked with a slightly shocked expression.

"And a wife. Married eight years and we have one beautiful son."

"That's crazy. Does your husband know what you do?"

"Of course he knows what I do. He financed my first movie. What can I say, he gets off watching me have sex with other men, as long as it's him I make love to," she explained as she wiped off the rest of her makeup. "Hey if there's one thing you can learn from working here, Emma, it's to each his own... or her own."

"You know what's funny? I had conversations with you in my head, but you're nothing like what I expected."

"You know what else is funny?" After Bliss completely removed her makeup, she pulled off her dark wig, revealing her long brown, wavy locks and turned to look at Emma, her voice reaching a higher octave as she spoke. "How much you respected Lily."

Emma was completely stunned as she realized that Bliss was actually Lily.

"I'm a better actress than you thought, huh?" Lily said, both of them laughing.

Emma couldn't believe that all this time, the woman that she had been so intimidated by was someone who had reminded her of her own self, one of the reasons why Emma had picked her as the lead role in her movie in the first place.

* * *

Six months later, Emma got ready for the big premiere of her movie. She had finished her final edits and sent out invitations to her friends and family and to everyone at Grind. She had tried to call Killian several times over the months, but he never answered or returned her phone calls, so she was pretty sure he wouldn't come anyway.

On the night of her premiere, she wore a red dress with thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. Her hair fell over her shoulders in loose curls as she looked in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. Ruby came into the room and Emma turned around to face her.

"You look so beautiful. I'm so excited!" Ruby exclaimed with a big, toothy grin as they hugged.

Emma was nervous when they showed up to the theater. It was a big turnout, but none of the people from Grind showed up, except for Smee. She sat in between him and Ruby as they watched her movie on the big screen in front of them, not even daring to ask how Killian was doing. It just made her sad to think about him and how much she hurt him.

As the movie played, Emma thought about her time working at Grind. She thought about when she first got the job, her first day there, and the first time she met Killian. She thought about how much she missed him. She missed their friendly bantering and arguments, she missed working with him and she just missed him badly.

After the movie ended and everyone congratulated her and started to leave, Emma was approached by someone from one of the film agencies in town, who gave her his business card to setup an interview. After he left, Ruby jumped up down excitedly, happy for her friend.

Emma was not as enthused.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked, concerned.

"Nobody came."

Ruby looked her, confused. "What do you mean? Everybody came."

"From Grind."

"Well, what did you expect? They're probably out having their ass-hairs waxed or something," Ruby joked.

"Emma."

When she heard her name being called from behind, she turned around to find Tina in front of her. "Tina? Where were you sitting?"

Just then Ingrid walked up next to her. "Next to me," she smiled and looked at Tina. "You did a great job."

"Thank you."

Ingrid looked at Emma again. "You did too."

Emma smiled back and gave her a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Emma."

"Thank you so much."

"Well, I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be back," Ingrid said after Emma pulled away.

Ruby went with her and after they were gone, Emma looked at Tina. "So, what did you think?"

"You are so talented and everyone was awesome and I can't wait to tell them," Tina replied, smiling brightly.

"Why didn't they come?"

"Um... they're in Vegas. It's the AVN awards tomorrow night."

"Oh, the adult video awards."

"Yeah."

Emma wondered if that was just a really good excuse or if they really would have been there if they weren't in Vegas. "Right," she murmured awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say to her.

"Well, Killian's up for best director, so that's exciting, right?"

Emma's eyes became sad at the thought of him. And from the thought of those awful things she said to him and the rest of the group from Grind. "You guys know that I didn't mean to hurt any of you, right? And that I appreciate you so much."

Tina's face fell like she was racked with guilt. "Yeah. Well, uh... I don't know... I don't remember much about that night. I was really wasted. And it really wasn't Killian's fault because um... well, he thought that I was you."

Emma looked at Tina and could tell by the look in her eyes and her facial expression that she was telling the truth. It made her feel even worse with what she said to him. "So you and Killian never...?"

"Oh, no. I wish. We've all been trying to get into his pants for years. I'm beginning to wonder if he can still get it up," Tina laughed lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Killian hasn't been with a woman since his wife left him. It's funny how it works in our business... you have to keep it a secret when you don't screw around."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time, she thought for sure that he had been with at least of a few of the women there by the way they were all over him.

"Oh, God. I almost forgot. This is for you." Tina handed her a small gift bag.

"Thanks." Emma opened it and pulled out an envelope with a card that read...

 _May all of your dreams come true!_

She smiled as she reached back into the bag and took out an orange box.

"Listen. I've gotta catch my plane to Vegas, so I'll see you around, okay?" Tine said as she turned to leave.

"Okay. I didn't open your present though."

Tina looked back at her. "Oh, it's not from me. It's from Killian. See you at the Oscars," Tina said with a beaming smile and walked away.

After Tina disappeared, Emma opened the box from Killian. She laughed with tears in her eyes when she saw what was inside. It was her grandmother's engagement ring. Emma was completely touched, having no idea how he had managed to get it back for her.

In that moment, she thought about how much Killian had grown since she first met him. Like Regina had told her, he was out of touch with his romantic side and now, after everything she said to him or didn't say to him, he was still the most romantic guy she's ever met. And she let him slip through her fingers.

As she realized what exactly she had lost, clarity washed over her face.

What the hell was she thinking just letting him go? She's the one who screwed everything up so why shouldn't she be the one to fix it. She had to fix this.

Without even thinking about what she was doing, Emma started running towards the exit of the lobby, almost knocking over Ruby as they crossed paths.

"Emma, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Vegas! I'll explain later!" Emma left the building, waving down a taxi and had the cab driver take her to the nearest airport.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: There will be one more chapter/epilogue and then a bonus epilogue to follow. Thanks reading and following along!**

* * *

When Emma got to the airport, the flights were all booked up until Friday, the following day at five o'clock. She checked her phone to get the event information, finding out that the awards show was held at the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino. And it didn't start until nine o'clock, so she had some time. She would at least get to see him win his award, which she knew that he would. After she bought a ticket, she went home and took a shower, calling Ruby after she got into her pajamas, explaining everything.

The next evening, she got onto the plane to Vegas and, thankfully, the flight left as planned. She was dressed comfortably in jeans, a sweater and a beanie, which apparently was a mistake. She took a taxi to the event and when she arrived just in time for the show to start, she went inside the lobby and was promptly stopped by the bouncer.

"Got any ID?" the large, bald-headed man asked her.

"Yeah." Emma riffled through her purse and pulled out her drivers license, thinking he was just checking her age to make sure she was over eighteen.

The man shook his head. "Company ID. Wicked, Vivid...?"

"Grind... well, not anymore."

"Can't let you in without an ID, sweet-tits," he said and at the same time, he let two women through, who were dressed in scandalous dresses. "Can't do it."

Emma let out an exasperated sigh as she turned around and headed into the restroom. As soon as she came through the door, she saw Bliss standing in front of the mirror, adjusting her black dress.

Emma stopped in her tracks to greet her. "Hi."

"About time," Bliss replied, catching Emma's reflection in the mirror as she put on red lipstick. "You better get in there or you're going to miss Killian's big speech."

"They won't let me in."

"Really?" Bliss raised a mischievous brow as if conspiring something in her head.

* * *

Killian walked down the red carpet, camera lights flashing as he smiled politely, with porn-stars on each arm as they posed for pictures. As he made his way inside, his mind drifted to Emma, wishing he could have made it to her movie premiere, but it was probably better that he didn't. Seeing her would just rekindle feelings and he couldn't be with someone who was ashamed of him, like Milah was. He couldn't go down that road again.

He took a seat in between Will and Tina at one of the tables as they smiled at him, Smee, Merlin and Zelena joining them. They chatted as Regina and another film-maker took the stage to announce the awards and when they called off the nominees for best director, everyone wished him luck.

Killian's stomach was in knots, but not because he was nervous about the award; he had already won this thing four times already. He was nervous because he had made a decision over the last few months and was prepared to tell everyone during his speech if he won.

"... And the nominee for the fifth time in a row, Killian Jones for Finding Bliss... a film you can actually wack off to at an art-house theater near you."

Regina opened the envelope, pulling out the name of the winner. She smiled as she held her hand to her chest. "And the winner is... Killian Jones!"

Tina hugged him and everyone at the table congratulated him before he stood up, smiling and walked to the stage. Regina hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, handing him his award before he approached the podium.

"Wow. Thank you so much. It's always an honor to be up here. I'd like to start by thanking all of the hard-working people at Grind. Especially Regina Mills, who is a dear friend." Killian let a long breath as he ran his hand through his hair. "And I would like to thank the industry... for the last time." Everyone from Grind looked at him in shock as he continued. "Sadly, this will be my last year at Grind. It's time for me to move on. But before I do, I'd like to give a special thanks to a very special woman... the star of my movie. The one... the only... Bliss," he announced as he gestured towards the right stage.

A figure stepped out from behind the curtains, wearing black, stiletto heals, long leather gloves and was clad in fishnet stockings and a short, black dress with a v-cut that barely covered her breasts. She was also wearing a short, black wig as she sauntered over with her hands on her hips. When Killian's eyes reached her face, his jaw dropped when he realized it was Emma. He'd recognize those mesmerizing green eyes, high cheekbones and innocent smile anywhere.

Emma pulled off her wig, shaking out her long, blonde curls as she stood before him. Killian almost dropped his award as his eyes glazed over her body. A wide grin took over his features and he had to pull himself together before he could speak into the microphone, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Everyone, this is Emma Swan... my-"

"Editor," Emma interrupted over the microphone, her cheeks brushed in red.

"And my, uh-"

"Co-writer."

"And my-"

"His self-rightous... cock-teasing... Dildo-hiding..."

"You had me at cock-teasing." Killian grinned as he grabbed her elbow, pulling her in sharply as his eyes went to her lips and his hands went to her bare back. Emma's fingers threaded through his hair as their lips met, her heart fluttering as she found his tongue. They were both so caught up in the other's embrace, they drowned out the noise from the crowd as everyone cheered and whistled.

* * *

Emma and Killian entered his hotel room after the awards show, their lips latched together in a heated haze of passion as she tossed her purse to the floor and pulled off her gloves to feel his skin under her touch. Their bodies were molded together as he pressed her against the door, both of them moaning into the kiss as their tongues tangled together in long, hungry strokes.

The scent of her perfume fogged his senses as he deepened the kiss, sucking and tasting her warm tongue on his as they devoured one another. His rough palms were everywhere, starting with her jaw and the sides of her neck, trailing their way down to her breasts, cupping them through the thin fabric as a nipple peaked out.

For the first time in years, he had felt an overwhelming desire for a woman; a want that only Emma could fulfill. His heart was pounding heavily as his thumb dragged over her silk dress and grazed her nipple, making it hard under his touch. He took her swollen, bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away the material for better access. He moved in such a desperate fashion, he feared of tearing the skimpy thing. Panting breathlessly, he managed to speak in a shattered voice. "Do you value this dress, love?"

Emma had her eyes on his lips, lost in a lustful haze. "It's not mine. It's Bliss's. We switched clothes so that I could get in pretending to be her."

"I figured as much. Well in that case, I'll buy her a new one," he breathed as his hands gripped the opening of the fabric, making a loud, ripping sound as he tore the dress completely down the middle, exposing a naked Swan, except for the stilettos and stockings that hugged her thighs.

A feral grin was plastered across his lips at her figure, causing Emma to blush.

"Bliss advised me not to wear underwear under the dress," she laughed. "They're in my purse."

"You don't hear me complaining, love," Killian managed as he let the torn dress fall to the floor. "You look rather delectable." His bottom lip went between his teeth as he lifted his head up and stared into her emerald green eyes that were unfocused and glazed with passion. Those perfect lips were hot and wet from his and her long lashes dipped as her tongue swept across them as if savoring the taste of him.

Emma's heart fluttered at his words and she had never been more ready to have a man... this man... between her legs as she felt desire pooling, her clit aching for him. Her thoughts were interrupted as he licked a long strip of her breast and nipple with the flat of his tongue. She tilted her head back against the door as a moan slipped between her lips. He growled as he took her nipple between his teeth, tugging it gently. Her hands went to the back of his head, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair as he sucked on her stiffened nipple without mercy.

"Oh god..."

He switched to the other breast, taking his time as he explored thoroughly with his warm lips and tongue. He pressed himself against her as he released her breast and nipped at her flesh, wanting to taste every part of her. He let his lips guide him as he knelt before her, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her stomach. His hands were on her hips as he tasted her salty skin, making his way over her belly button and below her waist. He tenderly pressed his lips to her aching nub and she trembled at the feeling. Her body was shaking and he could sense her nervousness.

He looked up at her, his hungry blue eyes meeting her unsure green ones. "What is it, love? Do you not want to do this?"

"No, I do, it's just... I've never..."

Killian stood up to meet her face and realized he should have known. "You've never had oral?"

Emma shook her head, embarrassed by her confession. "The one time I was with Neal, he was only out for himself. His hands and face never went below my waist."

"Bloody bastard..." Killian snarled.

He snaked his arms around her and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He laid her in the middle of the large mattress and spread her legs with her knees up as he got into a comfortable position between them, soaking up her intoxicating scent.

Her body was tense as he breathed over her sensitive area and she felt a swarm of mixed emotions. She was slightly embarrassed from having such an intimate area exposed, and from being laid out in front of this man. She also felt aroused and curious as to what exactly he could to her... how good he could make her feel.

He looked up at her, sensing her insecurities. "Just relax, love. Let me take care of you."

His words comforted her and she relaxed her head into the pillow, letting her body loosen up as she stared up at the ceiling.

His eyes reverted back to her center and he placed a soft kiss to her sex. "You're so beautiful, Emma." His voice was deep and shaky as he tried to sooth her, but his words were more true than she would ever know. He would just have to convince her. "Let me make you feel good. Do you trust me, love?"

"Yes. I trust you," she breathed, looking down at him then dropping her head back into the pillow.

His hands ran over her hips and thighs, fingers kneading into her skin, his thumbs dragging underneath her stockings. He kissed her thighs with such passion and tenderness and his lips felt amazing on her skin. "You have no idea how badly I want to taste you... how badly I want to lick you until you come."

His words seemed to be working as her body squirmed in anticipation.

"Is that what you want, love?"

"Yes... Oh yes." Her heart was racing and her breathing picked up as her skin felt like it was on fire.

He licked his lips as his face came back to her opening. "I'm going to make you come for me over and over again."

His voice vibrated through her entire body and she whimpered softly as his breath ghosted over her tender lips. She closed her eyes and used her hands to pull him against her, nails pressed into his scalp, urging him to taste her.

He grinned as he pressed wet kisses to her folds and lifted a finger to her center, feeling her dripping with arousal, making his hard cock twitch in his pants. This wasn't about him, though. He wanted her to feel like a princess to be treasured like she deserved to be.

She whined as he teased her opening, dragging his finger agonizingly slow before he finally entered her, pushing his digit in and out of her. He darted his tongue out, licking her tender flesh as he continued to finger her. All of her anxieties dissipated as she melted into his touch and started thrashing her hips, wanting more of his soft, wet tongue on her. He released his finger and spread her legs further apart as his tongue found her sweet pussy again. He took a few strokes before he started lapping at her folds masterfully. She moaned as she took his tongue shamelessly while holding his head in place.

Emma had never felt anything like this before and she reveled in the pleasure, wanting it to last forever, but she could feel her body falling apart quickly.

"Oh god..."

"That's it, love, let yourself go. Let me take you. Let me make you come." His tongue picked up the pace, flicking her clit fervidly.

Her orgasm crashed over her intensely, causing her to scream out his name. Flashes of white light clouding her vision as she felt volts of electricity shoot through her body, making her twitch.

She was ready for him to let go, but instead he stayed latched on to her. She tried to push him away, but his tongue only sank in deeper as he held her steadily. As sated as she was, she no longer had the willpower to stop him.

He thrusted a finger into her tight walls as he ate into her and she bucked her hips up, happily accepting his continued ministrations.

Her skin was still tingling from her first orgasm as he added a second finger and sucked her clit onto his mouth.

"Killian... yes... just like that... oh god..." She cried out, waves of pleasure taking over her body as she came hard and fast. He gave his final licks, soaking up all of her juices clean. She sighed pleasantly as he carefully released her.

"Now, I want you to ride my fingers love. Here, take my hand." She found it hard to move, her legs felt like jello, but she took it anyway, letting him pull her up until she was on her knees facing him. He moved his hands to her thighs and parted them. He wrapped one arm around her to hold her up and then slowly pressed a digit inside of her bundle of nerves, eliciting a moan as he pushed it into her, taking his time. "Now, grab onto my shoulders and move your hips up and down and let yourself ride my fingers."

She did as he asked, enjoying him giving her instructions like this... enjoying how much he wanted to please her. Clutching onto his shoulders, she lifted her hips and lowered them back down slowly as he added two more digits. She moaned, feeling completely full and tight around his fingers as she rode them.

"That's it, love. Ride me."

Emma continued her movements as she gave herself to him, thrusting her hips sharply. She looked into his dark, hooded eyes as she breathed unsteadily and captured his lips with hers. The taste of herself on him as their tongues met fueled her arousal and she quickened the pace. He arched his fingers toward him, hitting just the right spot that sent her into oblivion. She cried out into the kiss as her body crumbled above him and her movements became slower, with more force. She came in his hand and released his lips, pressing her forehead against his as she tried to catch her breath.

He carefully removed his fingers and her legs finally gave out as she crashed into the mattress, still breathless.

He laid beside her and pressed a wet kiss to her forehead as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wow. That was..."

"A long time coming?" he asked with a smirk.

She laughed lazily. "Yeah, I'll say."

She grabbed the back of his neck to pull his lips to hers, feeling a sudden desire to have him inside of her. Her hands went to his chest, feeling the intrusion of his clothing.

"Why am I the only one naked here?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "You sure you're ready for more, Swan?"

"Mmhmm." Emma nodded her head and bit her bottom lip as she started unbuttoning his shirt. After she pulled it off of him, she started undoing his belt. He got off the bed and she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge and tugged the belt out of the loops of his pants, tossing it to the floor. She worked at the button and zipper to release him from the confinement of his slacks and boxers and he kicked off his shoes to free himself of his clothing.

Emma had an image in her head of what he might look like, how big he would be... but God, she had never imagined he would be this big. She swallowed thickly as she took in the sight of his long, thick cock, wondering if she could even handle him. She tried not to think about it any longer, though. She was going to have him before the night was over, there was no doubt in her mind. He would help her forget that she ever gave her virginity to that asshole. Then she realized something that really hadn't occurred to her before and she couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips.

Killian furrowed a brow at her. "Love, the last reaction a man wants from a woman when he shows her his package is laughter. What's so funny?"

"Oh, no, it's not your... God no, you are... very well-packaged. It's just... I never thought Killian Jones, award-winning porn director, would be a reclassified virgin like me."

"Oi, I am not a virgin," he snapped.

"Tina told me you haven't been with anyone in years. That makes you a born-again virgin."

He sighed. "Of course she did. Now you see why I've kept it a secret."

"It's okay. Your secret is safe with me." Emma stood up and cupped his jaw with her hands to ease his worries, feeling his prickly stubble beneath her fingers as she looked into his eyes and spoke in a soft voice. "I'm so sorry... for everything, Killian."

"Emma, I forgave you the second I saw you up there on that stage."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, not exactly my finest moment."

Killian smirked. "I tend to disagree. I think you looked sexy as hell."

Emma's cheeks turned pink as she smiled.

"Now, what do say we rectify this whole reclassified virgins thing, Swan?"

"I'd say yes, please."

He smashed his lips into hers and they laid back on the bed, his body settling over her in between her legs as he swirled his tongue in her mouth. He became fully hard again as he nudged her entrance and his lips moved to her cheek and jaw, nipping her soft skin. He made his way to her neck and she tilted her head back to give him better access as he sucked her pulse point. Her hands went to his back as he cupped her breasts. His whole body had ignited as he felt her arousal on the tip of him, leaving him desperate to be inside of her. He released her neck and lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"One last chance to back out, love."

Emma shook her head. "I want you, Killian. Please."

"As you wish," he grinned, but before he went any further, she placed her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Wait. Do you have a condom? I'm not on birth control."

"Ah. Well, I actually don't have one. We'll just wait another time then, love."

Emma grabbed his arms to stop him before he could move. "Wait. You can just pull out, right?"

"Are you sure, Swan?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

She wrapped her legs around his hips tightly and took his hard length in her hand, stroking him as she guided him inside of her. She released him and clutched onto his shoulders, bracing herself as he slowly inched his way in, stretching her tight, slick walls. She winced as he gave a practiced thrust. He was much more filling that her dildo and her first encounter with a man.

"You okay, love?"

Emma nodded her head as she bit her lip. "You're just much bigger than Neal was. That dildo you gave me was even bigger than him."

"Well, I don't really have to see it or hear from you to know that he has a tiny dick," he smirked, his voice completely wrecked.

Emma laughed lazily as he continued, getting the feel of her warm center as he did his best to control the urge to completely take her.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He rolled his hips into her at a painfully slow pace as they both moaned. "God, you're so tight. Fuck, Emma." He rocked into her as she bucked her hips up, urging him to go faster. He promptly quickened the pace as they fell into a perfect rhythm, and he thrusted deeper, taking every inch of her until he was fully seated inside of her.

She cried out in pleasure as he fucked her harder, tightening her legs around him. She felt another orgasm building and dug her nails into his skin as her walls clenched around him and she came.

"Oh, Emma..."

He gave his final thrusts before he pulled out of her and spurted a long stream of his seed onto her stomach. They were both panting breathlessly as he got up and grabbed a damp cloth to clean her off. After he discarded it, he dropped into the bed, laying next to her. She finally pulled off her stockings and high heels before they got under the covers and he pulled her in, his arms wrapping around her as she laid her head on his chest.

After a while, Emma was fiddling with the diamond ring, twisting it around her finger as she spoke. "I wanted to thank you... for my grandmother's ring."

"Of course, love," he said looking down at her.

"How did you get it back anyway?"

"Ah. Well, I offered much more than you got for it to track down the person who bought it from the dealer."

Emma lifted her head to look at him. "How much more?"

"A lot. Let's just say it was more than I paid for my Jacuzzi."

"Killian, why did you do that?"

"I did it for you, Swan." His eyes were soft as he lifted a hand to swipe a stray stand behind her ear. "And perhaps... because I love you."

She lost a breath at his words, her heart pounding in her chest and she had no doubt in her mind that she felt the same. "I love you, too, Killian."

She leaned to kiss him, but then stopped when she remembered something that he had told her before and raised a brow at him. "But, I thought you didn't believe in saying 'I love you' after the first time having sex?"

His blue eyes sparkled as he looked into hers. "Yes, but I've known I loved you long before tonight."

A slow smile plagued her lips and she lowered them to his. "So have I."

He smiled back at her and rolled her over as he growled and kissed her deeply. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away after a minute. "How am I going to leave this hotel room tomorrow without any clothes, since you tore my dress in half?"

"Well, I guess you won't be able to leave then," Killian smirked as he recaptured her lips and wrapped her legs around him, entering her again.

They spent the entire weekend in that hotel before he finally stepped foot outside to buy her some clothes and they headed back home.


	9. Epilogue

Killian drove to Emma's house, his stomach full of knots. They had been together for a year now, but tonight was an important night. It was their one-year anniversary and he wanted the evening to be perfect.

The last year had been much like a dream and he couldn't imagine his life without her. They both had steady jobs that kept them pretty busy and they weren't living together, but they had alternated back and forth from each other's places. He was hoping to change that soon, though.

When he pulled up to her apartment building, he grabbed the freshly-cut red roses from the passenger seat and got out of the car, walking up to her unit, clad in his good black suit and necktie. He knocked on the door and as she answered in the red, strapless, satin dress he had bought her for this night, the sight took his breath away. The dress hugged her soft curves perfectly and was cut halfway above her knees, showing off her gorgeous, lightly tanned legs. Her golden locks were splayed over her shoulders in loose curls and she wore red lipstick that made him wonder all the areas of his body the color would end up on him before the night was over. As his eyes reverted upward to meet hers, his heart pounded in his chest and he had to remember to blink and breathe again, but he managed a few words.

"Swan, you look..."

Emma blushed as she gave him a coy grin. "I know... " She stepped aside to let him in and he flashed her a smile as he pulled the flowers from behind his back and handed them to her.

She brought them to her nose to smell them and took them into the kitchen to put them in a vase, filling it with water. When she came back to him, she placed her hand on his chest, her fingers curling around the fabric of his tie, looking at him with mesmerizing green eyes, slightly hidden by her long, dark lashes. "You don't look so bad yourself."

His eyes went to her lips as she leaned in until they were inches from his. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ruin those lips of yours... just yet," she said with a mischevious grin before she gave him a quick kiss.

"I wouldn't despair if you did," he breathed, chasing her lips as she pulled away.

He felt the urge to just grab and kiss her, but he knew they wouldn't be going anywhere if he did, so he offered his arm to her instead.

"Shall we?"

She smiled and looped her arm in his and they walked out to his car. He opened the door for her and when she got in, he shut it and took his seat on the driver's side. He started the car and grabbed her hand, weaving their fingers together as he brought them to his lips, his stubble brushing across her skin as he drove away.

The restaurant they went to was on the beach and it was where he had taken her for their first date. After he left the car for the valet, he took Emma's hand as they walked inside. He gave the hostess his name and followed her through the dining area to one of the outdoor tables that had a spectacular view of the ocean. The evening air was warm, with a light, cool breeze as Killian pulled out a chair for Emma and took a seat next to her. The table held lit candles and a single flower in a vase as the waiter approached them and offered a wine menu. They could hear the soft sound of the waves crashing onto the shore as they looked it over.

"Shall we get a bottle to share, love?"

"Sure, just don't drink too much." Emma leaned in closer to him and brushed her lips over his ear. "I need you sober and alert for later," she whispered in a low, seductive voice.

Killian growled softly as his stomach tightened and he whispered back into her ear. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait and see. It's one of your anniversary gifts."

Killian raised a brow. "And what's the other one?"

"That's a surprise too." Emma grinned mischievously as she grazed her fingers across his chest and teased his lips with hers.

"Minx," he growled, eyeing her mouth.

"You love it."

His lips went back to her ear. "Mmm. You have no idea," he breathed.

She lowered her hand to his thigh, inches away from the growing bulge in his pants.

"I bet I can find out."

Before he could answer, they were interrupted by the waiter, taking their drink order. After he left, Killian reached for her thigh and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Can't wait to get you out of this dress."

"Easy, tiger, or we're not going to make it through dinner."

Killian had to steady himself as he removed his hand. He didn't want to ruin this night because he couldn't keep it in his pants. He couldn't help it, though. He loved every part of her and was completely addicted to her feminine wiles. And she knew exactly what she did to him.

After they ordered and got their food, they fell into easy conversation as they ate and drank white wine.

"Not that I don't love your cooking, but we should eat out more often," Emma said to him as they finished their plates.

"Perhaps you're right, but you know that I love cooking for you. You're pleasure always brings me happiness," he smiled as he grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I know," she said as a slow, devious grin curved upon her lips. "And you're very good at it."

Killian threw her a smug smile as he curled his arm around her shoulders, whispering in her ear. "Believe me, it comes easy when you love what you do."

Emma blushed as she took her last sip of wine.

"Shall we have desert, love?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty full," she said, holding her belly.

"Well, I think we can find ways to burn off the calories later tonight."

"Oh, there will be lots of physical activity tonight, trust me," she said as she looked over the desert menu.

Killian arched a curious brow at her, his lips curving into a smug smirk. "I take it you have big plans for us tonight?"

Emma responded with a wicked smile. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Hmmm. As promising as that sounds, I was thinking we might take a walk on the beach first."

"That sounds nice."

When the waiter came back, they ordered a chocolate mousse cake with caramel sauce and whipped cream. Killian fed her the first bite and she moaned as the chocolate and caramel hit her tongue.

"Careful, love. You keep making those sounds and I'll have to have to take you right here on this table and give everyone a show."

Her cheeks filled with pink and she grinned as though she wasn't completely opposed to the idea.

She took the fork from him and fed him a piece, kissing his lips to taste the chocolate on his tongue. They continued feeding each other, kissing in between bites until the cake was gone.

Killian paid the bill and they left the restaurant, finding a public walkway that led to the beach. He gave her his jacket, draping it over her shoulders and they walked along the boardwalk hand in hand. The sky consisted of an assortment of colors as the sun slowly descended. Shades of orange, yellow and red reflected off of the water as they walked, enjoying the peaceful serenity. Emma removed her heels, holding them in her hand and they stepped into the sand. She could feel the dry, grainy texture between her toes as they walked along the shore.

"So beautiful isn't it?" Emma asked as they stopped to face the ocean and take in the view.

"Aye," he breathed as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss to her ear. "Nothing compared to you, though." He felt her breathing hitch as he held her close while peppering her jawline with tender kisses. His heart was thumping in his chest as her perfume took over his senses.

Emma closed her eyes and leaned against his touch. "Killian..."

"Yes, love?"

"We should head back now. There's something I have to show you." Killian grinned against her skin as his hands moved to her hips.

Emma laughed. "Not me. You've already seen every part of me."

"That I have. Every beautiful part of you."

"Believe me, we'll get to that, but first, I have something else in mind."

"We'll go, love. There's just something I wanted to ask you."

Emma turned around in his arms to see the serious look on his face. Her smile fell, thinking something was wrong as she placed her hand on his cheek, brushing her thumb over his skin as she looked into his eyes. "What is it, Killian?"

He sucked in a long breath as he scratched behind his ear nervously, trying to find the words. Truth be told, there weren't any that could even come close to expressing how he actually felt.

"Emma..."

After seconds of silence that felt more like minutes, she dropped her hands as she looked at him with a worried expression. "Killian, you're scaring me. What is it?"

Killian smiled tentatively and took both her hands as he finally found the words. "Emma, I..." He paused to try and steady his breathing, swallowing thickly before he continued. "Ever since I met you, my life has changed in so many ways and to this day, I thank the stars for every moment I have with you... but it never seems to be enough." He took another deep breath as he went on. "I love you so much... and every time I look at you, I fall in love with you all over again." A small smile curved her lips as he toyed with her thumbs. "And I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. I want to cook you dinner every day and take care of you when your sick and massage your feet when you get home from work. And I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night and wake up with you next to me every morning for as long as you can stand to have me."

She laughed lightly as tears formed in her eyes.

"What I'm trying to ask is..." He then knelt down on one knee, not evening caring about his dress pants getting dusted in sand as he released her hands. She gasped, letting her shoes fall from her grasp and her hands closed over her mouth, knowing what he was about to do. His heart was racing as he reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a silver diamond ring. Her eyes blew wide as he held out the ring in front of her.

"Will you marry me, Swan?"

Tears escaped her eyes before she could answer. "You had me at massaging my feet," she laughed and wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Yes. Of course I will marry you!"

He let out a long sigh of relief, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He took her left hand and slipped the ring on her wedding finger. He stood and picked her up, twirling her around as she laughed.

When he set her down, he pulled her in for a deep kiss as he cupped her face in his hands.

She pulled away after a minute, still laughing.

He couldn't help but smile excitedly. "You laughing at me, Swan?"

"No... it's just... isn't this a little cliche for you? I mean, a proposal on the beach in front of the sunset."

"What can I say? You bring out the romantic in me, love. Would you have preferred I put the ring in the cake?"

"Believe me, I'm not complaining. I look forward to a life full of romantic gestures from the great, former porn director, Killian Jones," she snorted.

"Hey now, don't get used to it," he said as he leaned his lips in to her ear and whispered in a low, sultry tone. "You know I prefer you bent over my kitchen table to a romantic walk on the beach."

"Ah. And there's the Killian I know and love," she teased.

"I'm only kidding. You know I love just spending time with you," he told her sincerely.

"I know. Now let's go. It's my turn to give you your surprise." Emma grabbed her shoes and then his hand and led him to his car, taking his keys from his jacket and getting into the driver's side. Killian got in and she pulled a scarf from her purse to cover his eyes.

"Is this really necessary, love?"

"Yes. I don't want to ruin the surprise before we get there." She tied the scarf behind his head and started the car, pulling away.

After a ten-minute drive, she slowed down to a stop, putting the the car into park. She got out and opened the door for him, taking his hand to guide him. They walked over solid ground until she stopped, releasing his hand as he heard the sound of her keys jangling and could only assume she was unlocking a door. She took his hand again and led him inside. They walked a small distance before she let go of his hand and took the scarf away from his eyes. She switched on a light and he he took in the surroundings.

"I know it's not much right now, but after its finished, it will be a film studio... our film studio." She said backing away from him and walking over to one part of the warehouse that was empty except for a desk near the entrance. "This will be the sound stage..." she said, gesturing with her hands and walking further away as he followed her. "And this will be the screening room." She then approached the desk and reached into drawer, taking out a portfolio to show him the layouts that she had sketched out.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as he scanned them over.

"I think you've put a lot of thought into this."

"Yeah, I have been planning this for a while, with Regina's help."

"Well, I think it's bloody brilliant," he smiled and caressed her cheek. "But how did you afford this?"

"I've been saving for a downpayment since I got my job and was able to get a business loan. Why do you think my refrigerator's always empty and I always eat at your house?" she laughed.

"Emma, you know I would have helped you finance this."

"I know, but then it wouldn't have been a surprise. Besides, I'm not poor anymore, so I can pay for things on my own."

"I know, Swan, but still. I would have like to have helped out."

"Well, there's plenty of other things you can do to help out, Killian."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Are you sure we can handle this and planning a wedding?"

"Yeah, I know we can," she said, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. "I think we've proved that together we can do anything."

He knew that she was right. Their opposing views actually made them the perfect pair. She had always helped him see a different side to things that he was too stubborn to see himself. "We do make a great team," he smiled, pulled her in to kiss her softly.

"Now, what do you say we go home?" She asked eagerly.

He paused with a thoughtful look. "I don't know, Swan."

She raised a curious brow. "Have something else in mind?"

He grinned mischievously as he grabbed her hips. "Well, I was thinking we could break the studio in as a newly engaged couple.

She flashed him a smile that mirrored his own. "I like your thinking, Jones. But if we do, we won't be able do the other thing I had planned."

"You've done enough, love. Besides, we have the rest of our lives ahead of us for that."

She smiled and kissed his lips. "That we do."

Killian groaned as he pulled her in deeper, finding her tongue. "First, you should touch-up your lipstick. I want you to mark me with those pretty lips of yours," he said, wagging his brows at her.

"Okay," she laughed. "I left it in the car. Be right back."

He took the opportunity to look at her portfolio again as she walked outside. He was definitely looking forward to the future they'd be planning together.

She came back a moment later with her lips recoated in red as she locked the door behind her and sauntered over to him.

"Where would you like to be marked, future husband of mine?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest.

His eyes were fixed on her lips as he slid off the jacket she was still wearing and layed it across the desk. "Hmmm. I'll let you be the judge of that."

Her eyes went to his lips, as well, as she grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to her. How about I start here..." she said, leaving a lipstick-covered kiss on his cheek and lips as she worked at the buttons of his shirt. "... And work my way down."

And she did just that.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, tangling his fingers in her hair as she undid his tie and slowly unbuttoned him, leaving red-stained marks down his neck, chest and stomach. When she undid the final button of his shirt, she slid it off of him and let it fall to the floor as she knelt before him and undid his belt and pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. He kicked off his shoes and the rest of his clothing as she wrapped her fingers around his hard cock. He let out a soft groan as she lightly stroked him and blew a hot breath over his tip. She darted her tongue out and licked his pre-cum before she wrapped her lips around his soft, velvety skin. He quivered as he worked his hips into her touch, wanting that hot, talented mouth of hers on him. She had gotten good fairly quick after the first time she sucked him off. And now, she knew exactly what he liked more than he knew himself.

She removed her hand and slowly licked a long strip from the bottom all the way to the top before she took him into his mouth, leaving behind the remains of her lipstick as she did. Her tongue swirled around his width and she claimed every inch of his cock, letting him slide easily down her throat. His breaths were heavy and his loud groans echoed off the bare walls of the studio as she bobbed her head over him. Her hand cupped his balls and massaged them as her fingers grazed over his middle area. He felt his orgasm start to build as she quickened her pace, taking him all the way in before she reached the tip.

Opening his eyes again, he looked down to meet her heated gaze as she flashed her glowing, green eyes at him. He watched as her swollen lips took his cock without mercy and the sight fueled his arousal even more.

"Bloody hell, Emma... so good..."

He bucked his hips greedily as he felt the heat course downward through his body until his movement stilled and he released his hot seed deep into her mouth. She gave him one last suck before she released him with a pop and ran her tongue across his slit to get any remaining cum left behind. His legs felt like jello as he tried to hold himself up. He leaned back on the desk as she stood and kissed his lips.

His voice was completely shattered as he managed to utter words after a mind-blowing orgasm. "Have I ever told you how bloody brilliant you are, Swan?"

"Once or twice," she smirked and came in between his legs as he recaptured her lips and wrapped his arms around her, realizing she still had clothes on.

"Should I take you with or without this dress?"

"Both?"

He replied with a big, toothy grin as she backed away, letting him stand. He came around her and brought his hands to the back of her thighs, whispering into her ear with a deep, husky voice.

"Bend over, love."

She complied and reached for the edge of the desk with her hands to hold herself up. His cock slowly sprang to life again as he lifted the material of her dress over the curve of her butt, revealing a red g-string. He growled and gave her a light smack on her bottom before he pulled the thong down her legs and let them fall to the floor. He beckoned her thighs apart and stroked his length in one hand as he grabbed her hip with the other. He nudged her entrance and gave a few light thrusts before he let go of himself and held her hips with both hands. She gasped as he slid into her entrance and took every inch of her hard and fast. The room was filled with their moans and the sounds of their skin smacking together as he pounded into her.

"Oh, Killian..." She came quickly as her walls gripped him tightly. She had been waiting anxiously to be with him all day and could never longer hold back now that she had him.

He pulled out carefully, unzipping her dress, letting it fall to the floor and he turned her around to face him. As she came down from her high, he lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips as he held her up. He entered her soaked walls easily as she rested her hands on the desk for balance and arched her back.

He took a breast into his mouth as one hand held her leg firmly around him and the other held her torso. He sucked on her nipple as he rocked into her, taking his time at first. He relished every moment he had with her, whether it was having incredible sex or just sitting in the same room with her. And he was so ecstatic that this amazing woman was finally going to be his wife.

After a few minutes, he released her breast and pulled her closer to him until their bodies were pressed together. He captured her lips as he took her fast and hard until they were both coming. He emptied his seed deep with in her as their movements ceased and they were both panting sporadically.

He kissed her brow and pulled out slowly before he spread his shirt across the floor. He rolled up his pants to use as a pillow as they lowered their boneless bodies to the floor. She laid on top of him, resting her head on his chest as he covered her with his jacket and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I like this studio already, Swan," he said, kissing her forehead sweetly as his fingers grazed her cheek. "I think we'll have to break it in a few more times just to be safe."

She laughed against his skin. "I agree."


	10. To Achieve a Happy Ending

**A/N: Consider this as a bonus epilogue (purely related to the theme of the story). Thank you to those who have favorited and left reviews, they were very much appreciated!**

* * *

"Hi, Mr. Jones, I'm here to audition for your movie," Emma spoke in a voice that mimicked innocence when Killian answered the door of their bedroom.

"Ah. You must be Emma." Killian grinned and stepped aside to let her in, with a pen and clipboard in his hand. "I've been expecting you, love." He placed his hand on her back as he led her to the bed and took a seat in his director's chair.

He chewed on the pen as his eyes glazed over her long legs that held a pair of tight, denim shorts. She was also wearing a hot pink blouse and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Now, I want to make sure you're cut out for hard-core, so I'm going to need to see some of your talents." He then gestured toward the cameras in the room, that he had set up on tripods prior. There was one in front of the bed and one on the side, for different angles. "And just so you're aware, this audition is being recorded."

Emma nodded as she stood, waiting for instructions. She had wanted to do this a while ago, but with the wedding planning, moving her into his place and getting their studio ready, it was hard to find the time and energy. Now that they were newly married and had the studio finished, though, they had much more of both.

"First, I want you to strip off your clothes and let me get a good look of that tight little body of yours," he said, trying to look serious, but Emma could detect the amusement in his eyes as she flashed him a coy smile. "Here, let me set the mood with some music." He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, bringing up a song from his playlist. He set it down and brought his lustful blue eyes back to her.

She decided to make a show out of taking off her clothes as she let her hips sway slowly and seductively to the beat, never taking her eyes off of her husband. Her fingers went to the bottom hem of her shirt and she peeled it off, tossing it aside.

His elbow rested on the arm of his chair, chin in hand as he watched her every move intently.

Emma laughed on the inside at how serious he was playing his role. He even brought his chair from the studio and only used the clipboard and pen as props.

She brought her hands to the waistband of her shorts, slipping her thumbs underneath as she popped open the bottom and pulled down the zipper. She kicked off her shoes as she turned around and slowly shimmied her shorts down until they hit the ground. A smile curved her lips as she could hear him try to stifle a growl.

She unlatched her pink, laced bra, letting it fall to the floor as she teasingly shook her ass at him in her matching thongs. While continuing to move her hips, she stuck her butt out as she slid her thumbs underneath the straps of her thong and slowly pulled them down. At that point, Killian was no longer trying to hold back his groans. His sounds made her clit throb and she felt heat pooling in her belly as she turned back around to face him, waiting for more instructions. She sucked in a breath when she found him palming his obvious errection through his jeans as he spoke.

"Now, love, move to the bed and pleasure yourself until you come." He tried to speak in a professional manner but his voice was completely shattered. "And I want you to really get into it. Can you do that for me, love?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll be disappointed," she said with a sultry grin plaguing her lips.

When she got on the bed, he stood and went behind the camera to zoom in on her, getting an up-close view of everything she was about to do. When he was satisfied with the adjustment, he sat back down and watched as she knelt on the mattress and started kneading her breasts to get warmed up. Their eyes were locked on each other as she did, until her hand drifted south to tease her opening, and he followed her movements. Her core was aching and wet, breathing shallow as she pinched her nipple between her fingers and thumb and used her other hand to feather her clit while rolling her hips into her touch.

"How am I doing Mr. Jones?" She asked, trying to hold back a grin.

"You're fucking hot, love," he growled and she could see that he was trying desperately to contain himself as he adjusted in his seat. "Let's hear you make some noise. I want to know how good that feels."

She couldn't deny that she loved him giving her instructions. His deep, sultry voice and the lilt of his British accent while she pleasured herself drove her crazy.

As she fingered herself, she closed her eyes, tilting her head back slightly and started moaning dramatically.

"Feels so good..."

"That's a good lass... fuck... so hot..."

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes to find him with his hard cock out, stroking himself as he watched her with dark, hooded eyes, his mouth slightly agape.

"Such a naughty porn director, getting yourself off while you watch me," she teased.

"Can't help it, love... you're so fucking sexy..." he groaned, continuing to drag his hand up and down his shaft.

Emma turned around, bending over to give him and the camera a good view as she spread her legs and held herself with one hand, using the other one to insert two fingers into her slick heat.

"Bloody hell..." he hissed as he tried to sit still in his seat. "Now, let's see you come for me."

His words sparked her arousal even more as she road her fingers and continued to moan, feeling the pleasure building, wishing it was him inside of her. Her hips were thrusting against her hand wildly as she reached her climax. As she caught her breath and came down from her high, she gasped when she felt a pair of hands on her hips and solid weight pressed to her ass. She turned around to find him completely naked, eyes glazed with arousal. He held his long length as he joined her on the bed and took her her hand, entering her fingers into his mouth, slowly sucking off her essence.

"Bloody marvelous," he breathed and twirled his tongue around, making sure not to leave anything behind. "Now, let's see how you can handle me, darling."

"Oh, I think you're the one who can't handle it," she taunted, relieving him from his cock and took over stroking.

He let out a breathy groan and thrusted his hips into her touch. She bent over and teased his velvety tip with her tongue, catching the pre-cum in the process. Her lips wrapped around him and slowly took him in as his hands went to the back of her head, wrapping her soft tresses around his fingers. He gave them a gentle tug as she twirled her tongue around his tip before sucking on him again. As she covered every inch of him with her mouth, her hands found his balls, cupping and massaging them tenderly. He maintained a tight grip on her hair and tilted his head back, groaning as he bucked himself into her ministrations.

"So good, lass..."

She started working quicker, bobbing her head as she stroked him and played with his balls. When he was close to the edge, she removed her mouth and sat up, her knees still bent below her as she finished him off with her hand. He released her locks and cupped her breasts, tweaking her firm peaks.

"Fuck..."

He groaned and removed his hands, shooting his seed over her breasts.

Feeling the warm, stickiness on her nipples and soft skin, she dragged her finger through his hot cum and brought it to her mouth, licking and sucking it clean as he watched. Her green eyes were glowing with lust as they locked with his.

He somehow managed to get up and retrieve a kleenex from the nightstand to wipe off the remains of his orgasm from her breasts.

"What would you like me to do now Mr. Jones?" she asked innocently as he tossed the tissues in the small trash can by the bed.

He approached her again and started peppering kisses down her neck and shoulder. "Now it's my turn, love."

"But, I thought I was supposed to perform, so you can assess my talents."

"This is true..." His lips went to her ear, pressing seductive kisses there that shot a wave of electricity to her core. "But I want to see..." He continued to kiss her between his words. "... how good... you can squirt."

She gasped as his fingers danced over her skin, leaving her tingling as he reached her stomach. His thumb grazed over her belly button as his other hand grabbed her hip. She spread her legs apart and his fingers reached her clit as she dripped with arousal.

"Mmm... so wet for me."

She whimpered and grabbed onto his shoulders for balance as he deftly fingered her clit.

He found her lips, brushing her tongue with his as they both moaned into a deep, passionate kiss. Her fingers curled in his hair and she thrusted her hips, wanting his fingers inside of her as they breathed heavily and exchanged wet and greedy tongues. He then released her lips, leaving them both breathless.

"Ride my fingers, love."

She happily complied as he slid his digit into her, one at a time until she had three inside. She lifted her hips up and down as he fucked her until she was on the edge. Just before she came, he released his fingers, leaving an empty feeling inside her core as she whined in protest.

He laid back on the bed, stretching his legs underneath her as he urged her forward until she was straddling his chest. He grabbed her thighs, pulling her to his mouth and his tongue swept across her entrance. The sudden sensation made her gasp as he began licking her folds, keeping a steady pace. She lowered her hands to the back of his head, holding him in to place as she rode his mouth, urging him on. His tongue moved quicker as he pressed his fingers to her g-spot, causing her to shudder as her orgasm quickly erupted. Her screams echoed throughout the room as she squirted all over his gorgeous face. He grinned victoriously as he swallowed her juices down and licked his lips, savoring the sweet taste. Her legs were shaking as he sat up and came in front of her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her up. "You alright there, love?"

"God, yes," she managed, a weak smile creeping over her lips.

"Are you ready for your final test, Emma?" he asked, pressing a wet kiss to her temple.

She nodded her head eagerly. "Mmmhmmm."

Killian smirked as he lovingly kissed her shoulder and worked his way up her neck, jawline and finally her lips. He cupped her jaw in his hands as their mouths parted. His hungry tongue dove in, curling around hers as they moaned softly. She rested her hands on his chest, sifting her fingers through his chest hair as she felt his heart pounding underneath her touch. Her own heart was fluttering and her skin tingled as they just kissed, savioring every moment of it. They were so engrossed in eachother, the cameras were completely forgotten.

When he released her lips, he made his way back down her neck. He reached her chest with soft kisses, adding his tongue to the mix and she tilted her head as her fingers went through his hair. She moaned as his lips found her honey-soft breasts that were aching to be touched. He dove into the valley between them and took his time kissing her there. She knew that he was taking a page from her book. That sex isn't just about the big finish; it's about how you achieve it. But when you love someone as much as she loved him, it all came naturally.

Killian's lips made his way to the curve of her breast and took her hard nipple between his teeth, tugging gently. His hands were all over her, trailing down her stomach, running along her back, cupping her ass. She felt his erection pressed between them, igniting her desire even more as he continued to devour her breasts. She reached for his cock and guided him to her entrance.

"Fuck me, Killian... please..."

He released her breasts and growled as he beckoned her legs until she was straddling his lap. He entered her, stretching her tight walls, taking her inch by inch until she was completely his. He held her torso and she moaned and moved her hips up and down over him as they gazed into each other's eyes. Her feelings for this man aided her arousal, finding most of her pleasure in how much she loved him.

They changed positions as he laid back into the mattress while she rode him. He fondled her breasts, tweaking her nipples as he bucked his hips up into her. They both cried out in pleasure and came within minutes, both of them breathless and sweating. Neither of them could get enough of each other, though.

He came around her as she went to her hands and knees and he stroked himself until he was hard again, the other hand palming her ass-cheek. When he was fully aroused, he pulled her against him and nudged her entrance. She was still sensitive at his touch, but it didn't stop her from thrusting her hips back, urging him to take her. He growled and easily slipped into her slick folds. He grabbed her hips and pounded into her, both of them moaning and breathing heavily. She spread her legs, taking him deeper as she rocked her butt into his thrusts.

"You feel so bloody incredible..." he managed with a groan as he fucked her without restraint.

He swatted her rounded flesh and she let out strangled moans, feeling the friction she desired and craved. He pulled her up and held her body to his so that his chest was pressed to her back as she let herself sink into his lap. They both straightened themselves and she continued to thrust her ass into him as he mirrored her movements with his hips. Cupping her breasts with both hands, he sped up their pace, the sound of the skins smacking together filling the room.

She arched her back and reached her arm around him, tangling her fingers in his hair as she kissed his hot, wet lips. Their tongues were dueling as he tweaked her nipples, taking her roughly. She felt her orgasm building as she tugged on his hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Her other hand reached below her, finding her clit. He bit her lip and growled as her fingers joined his cock.

He pounded into her between words, feeling her fingers and cushy walls on his dick. "Fuck... so... fucking... hot!"

She was so close to coming, she could taste it. "Oh, God, Killian... fuck..."

"That's a good girl. Let yourself come around my cock., sweetheart."

His words sent her over the edge and she shouted as she rode out her orgasm in sharp waves of pleasure. He followed behind her and released his seed inside of her as he shouted her name. They fell into the mattress in a boneless, melted mess. His arms wrapped around her and she snuggled close to him, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"How did I do?" she breathed as they panted profusely.

"Bloody fantastic," he replied, lifting his hand to stroke her tousled hair. "So good, in fact, I'm keeping you all to myself. You only perform with me, understand, love?"

She laughed lazily. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She lifted her head and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "So, does that mean this will be a regular thing?"

"Only if you want to."

"I do. I have to say I can't wait to watch our private movie. I love performing with you, Mr. Jones," she smiled.

He let out a lazy laugh against her skin. "It's certainly a pleasure performing with you, Mrs. Jones. And I love the fact that this was your idea. I knew there was a reason why I married you."

She playfully swatted his shoulder as she laughed. "What can I say? You've rubbed off on me a bit."

"Come to think of it, I can think of a million reasons why I married you."

"Oh, is that so?" she tittered.

"It is. The main one being that I love you, Emma," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "So much."

"I love you, too, Killian."

Their lips met again and they both moaned as they got swept up into a toe-curling kiss until they were both aching with need again. He rolled them over until he was on top of her. She spread her legs and wrapped them around his hips as he entered her again. They moved in a slow, lazy rhythm, savoring every second of one another. Both of them were too sated and sore to finish but they continued until they were too tired to move. He stayed inside of her as he rested his head on her chest and she wrapped his arms around him.

After a while, she realized the cameras were still rolling. "We should turn the cameras off," she laughed

"Too tired to move," he groaned as he nuzzled his face into her skin.

"I'll get them," she said, starting to move.

He tightened his hold on her to keep her from leaving. "You're not going anywhere, love. Let me get them. You rest."

He kissed her cheek and got up, shutting the cameras and the lights off, quickly returning to his wife who held a sated and satisfied smirk. He took her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he covered them in a sheet and blanket. She laid her head on his chest and before they drifted off to sleep, she called out...

"That's a cut."


End file.
